Coming to terms
by EtincelleD'OR
Summary: Sequels to The Sands of Time. The Charmed Ones track down the reincarnations of everyone from Ancient Egypt, but when they find one of them is under demon attack, they have to persuade him to accept his magic. SetoSerenity some mildish language. Finally f
1. Demons? Where?

Heya peeps I'm back with the sequel to "The Sands of Time". I think you'll like this one better 'cos… well, it's just better lol. More Yu-Gi-Oh this time!

**Coming to terms.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

**Chapter 1. No control**

Seto Kaiba, the eighteen-year-old multimillionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp. walked out of the huge building that consisted of the Kaiba Corp.'s main offices. It was about ten thirty in the evening, and the cold night air stung the blue eyes that had been absorbed in a computer screen all day as he passed through the main entrance, and into Domino City, letting the fresh air circulate in his lungs. Normally, he would have called a limo to take him home, but tonight he had chosen to walk, feeling he had the need to clear his head. His black briefcase was held fast in his clenched fist, and his chestnut hair fell naturally around his face. There was no need to ask as to what he was thinking about: Yugi, his yami, and the rest of the dweeb patrol whom Mokuba called his friends. How could they be so pathetically superstitious. Today, yet again, Yugi had visited him at work and tried to force to Millennium Rod on him, claiming that it was his "destiny", and that he could not evade it forever. The very idea made his skin crawl with hatred. Yugi had beaten him in every duel since before Duelist's Kingdom, and the fact that he was willing to appear at his office, knock on the door, and tell him all this magic rubbish about an Ancient Egyptian artifact.

_Flashback: (Kaiba's POV)_

_I sat behind my desk, typing up a report on the administration of the newest duel disc model. I heard three sharp wraps on the door. I was in working mode. All my employees knew never to disturb me, unless it was absolutely urgent, and by the sound of the knocks, it wasn't. What the hell could it be now! God, I have to do everything for these people! They seem to be incapable of doing their jobs, so apparently, if I didn't do it, the whole company would fail now… imbeciles. "Come in." I said, with my best harsh tone. I wasn't going to be messed with today._

_A short, - very short- boy of my age walked into my office. Yugi Motou. Shit! My day just got worse! At least it can't get any worse. At least it wasn't Yami though. I gave him my worst death glare, "What, is it now Yugi?" I snarled, "I'm busy. Too busy to be talking to shrimps like you." The expression on his face didn't change. Damn! Must try harder next time._

"_I need to talk to you Kaiba." He said sternly._

"_No Yugi, I thought you'd come to recite a ballad for me." I said, with as much sarcasm as I could muster, "How thick do you think I am?" At that moment, Yami appeared. Crap. It just got worse._

" _I don't think you thick, Kaiba, quite the opposite if you must know. I have come to give this back to you." He said, and unwrapped something from a piece of cloth. A part of me knew what was coming, and all of me wanted to literally throw YamiYugi out if my office. There it was. The Millennium Scepter. I scowled and turned my attention back to my computer screen. _

"_Get out." I spat, infuriated that he would dare try this with me twice. I was getting angry. The more the better, because if I was angry, I would be able to throw him out sooner. YamiYugi started delivering his speech about my ancient past. I got angrier by the minute, when he finished, I almost literally felt like I was going to explode. I looked into the water in my glass, trying to channel the anger out of me. I knew that if I didn't I would end up hurting him. Not that I have a problem with that, but his lawyer would. He started using his persuasion techniques. I was on the brink of losing it. I shut my eyes and grit my teeth. Then suddenly I felt calmer again, some of my anger had subsided like that, but simultaneously, I heard a huge smash sound, and I opened my eyes to see that my glass had exploded, and its contents splashed over my desk. Normally, if I'd have spilt water on my desk, I would have sworn and yelled at someone to clean it up, but I could only stare, wide-eyed at the shattered glass. YamiYugi was also staring at the shards of glass upon my desk. He turned back into Yugi again,_

"_Think about my offer." He said, sickeningly kindly, "If magic doesn't exist, what was that?" _

_He turned away and walked out of my office, the scepter in his hand. I picked up one of the shards in my hand; it was almost too hot for me to hold._

_-End Flashback (Normal POV)_

Kaiba was racking his brains as to how it could have happened. He almost immediately put it down to YamiYugi, however, his last words were stuck in Kaiba's head: "If magic doesn't exist, what was that?" They echoed in his mind, until he forced himself to concentrate on where he was going. For some strange reason, the street was deserted. Which was weird, because it was usually packed. Kaiba turned around to look behind him… nothing. A voice in his mind was screaming that something was wrong, but he tried to ignore it, convincing himself that he was being paranoid, and began to pace to the end of the street, until something stopped him in his tracks. Two men, wearing barbarian-like leather attire appeared out of thin air, Kaiba blinked in disbelief, and saw that they were both holding what looked like fire in their hands. They threw it at him, and he was convinced that the attacks were going to hit him. He suddenly felt dizzy, and started seeing blue lights. For no more than four seconds, he thought he'd passed out, but he found himself, standing in the same place, without third degree burns. He began to see daytime hallucinations floating in front of his vision. He saw the two men disappear, just as they had appeared, he saw no more and blacked out. 

(A/N) What do you think? Tell me for God's sake!


	2. Kicking and Scrying

Chapter 2. Kicking and Scrying.

_Meanwhile, in San Fran…_

"I'm bored."

"Same."

"Can you believe it? No demons! Column finished!"

"The aliens have landed!"

"Piper's wish has been granted."

"Touchwood."

"Boring though."

"Yeah."

Paige and Phoebe Halliwell – aka the Charmed Ones – were sitting in the attic, their chins in their hands, talking about their boredom. Their older sister Piper was downstairs doing household stuff, but Paige and Phoebe had done everything.

"You remember the Egypt Book thing, we said that when we had a spare moment, we'd find it." Said Paige,

"Yeah."

"Well. This one is spare."

"Not a bad idea Paige. Just one question though."

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"Good point. Could we summon it?"

"Probably, or scry for it."

"We have nothing to scry with."

"Is there an entry for it in the Book of Shadows?"

"Er…" said Paige, flicking through the pages of the ancient book, "Yes! Lets do it!"

"I'm in!" her younger sister chirped, showing a fresh sign of eagerness. "Get the crystal, keep your hand on the page with the entry on though."

"Yes ma'am, I know how to scry." Said Paige, as she rolled out the world map and began to swing the crystal. She started on the area around Egypt, and the crystal dropped almost immediately, to a place just outside Cairo. "…It's dropped in Giza." She said, "Now we know where it is, we can summon it. I don't fancy orbing into some pyramid."

"Okay… _Hear these words, hear our cry, we call to what we cannot find, come to us, we summon thus, obey our call now, make no fuss."_

A very, very old book appeared on the table in front of them. It had the Eye of Osiris welded onto the front and had the title written in hieroglyphs.

"Another problem," said Phoebe, "we can't read it!"

"I don't think Seth and Isis were that stupid Pheebs," said Paige, "there's gotta be something in here." She opened the book, there were more hieroglyphs on the first page, she turned over the page and gasped; "Phoebe! Look!" There was a loose piece of papyrus tucked neatly inside, with the title; _'For Piper, Paige and Phoebe,' _ all written in perfect English. "I'm not gonna say I told you so." Said Paige smugly. "I'll read it for you… Blah, blah, blah…ahhhh… Pheebs, see if you can get a premonition off the book."

"Why?"

"Because it says so, it also says that if I hold your hand, I'll see it too."

"Ummm… Okay." She placed one hand on the book, the other in Paige's, and her eyes fell shut.

_Premonition._

_They saw Seth and Kisara, inside the training room that Mana had been throwm out of on their arrival in Egypt. He was presumably training her. She was attacking him with her cane, but wasn't getting near. He evaded another attack, making her loose her balance and fall over. They were both laughing and obviously enjoying each other's company. They even saw Seth smiling brightly, something the sisters had thought him incapable of. So much so in fact, that when she picked up her cane and jabbed him hard in the stomach, he was too slow to dodge and fell over himself, almost hitting his head on the wall. He rubbed his stomach and said to a laughing Kisara;_

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_You. What were you laughing at?"_

"_You. How dare you laugh at me?"_

"_Because it was funny. Why did you laugh at me?"_

"_Because I'm allowed to. Whereas you're not." He said jokingly, getting to his feet._

"_True. But since when do you mind?"_

"_I don't, but for future reference, keep quiet." _

"_Ohhh…" she said in a whisper, "…Okay." He offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up, a little too hard. When she found her balance again, she found herself standing not inches away from him. She was looking up at him, and he down at her. Paige would have liked to see more of this part, but then the premonition scene changed. _

_They saw Priest Akunadin laughing evilly, and Kisara on the floor in tears. He said the words of a killing curse, and she was powerless to move. Phoebe prepared herself to hear her scream, but it never came, because the scene had changed again. This time, they saw Seth, sitting at his desk. He looked disturbed, and couldn't concentrate on his work. They saw that he couldn't even write properly because his hand was shaking so much. He was saying to Isis over and over again that something was going to happen. She was getting more concerned for him, she told Mahado that he had been like that since she first saw him that morning, but neither she nor he could sense anything wrong. Seth got up and began to walk to the door, but stopped dead halfway, put a hand to his head, and collapsed. Isis and Mahado were yelling at him to wake up and slapping him around the face, but he was out cold, and nothing would wake him, not even a spell from the Book of Shadows. Mahado searched through the Book frantically, while Isis remained at his side. She asked Mahado about what he thought was happening, he said he didn't know. She said, that, as an Empath, she knew only that he was in terrible pain, and not just emotional pain, physical pain too. He nodded sadly. Then, Seth started murmuring something and twitching slightly._

"_Seth?" Isis said, "Can you hear me?" the murmuring got louder, he was repeatedly saying "Kisara, Kisara," or trying to, sometimes it just came out as "Ki… Ki…"_

"_Kisara!" cried Isis, when she realised what he was saying. "What has happened to her?" "Mahado proclaimed again that he didn't know. "His pain is getting worse." She said. She was now starting to seriously feel it herself, and was finding concealing it difficult. Then he stopped moving for a few seconds, and then woke up, as if someone had thrown cold water over him. He sat bolt upright, wild-eyed and hyperventilating. _

"_Seth! Are you alright?" asked Isis. He looked at her, as if begging her to understand, and, still panting simply whispered; "Kisara.", before orbing out. The premonition was changing again, they were back at the scene with Kisara and Akunadin. Kisara, now dead, was lying with her eyes closed on the floor. Akunadin read a spell to try and extract her Ka, but Seth orbed in and hit him with a manipulation attack (A/N a vanquishing attack, people), he attacked him five or six times, before using an electrokinesis attack, and vanquishing him. He ran over to Kisara and checked her for any signs of life. Finding none, he gripped his heart, through pain and sorrow, and broke down. _

Phoebe felt the premonition ending, and held her sister's hand tightly as they were pulled out of it. They opened their eyes, and were speechless. Seth and Kisara had fallen in love, and Akunadin had killed her. It must have been so strong that Seth had felt it physically, although he had been in a different place altogether. There was a bit of writing on the papyrus:

"_Seth was never the same after that. He continued to work for no more than two days, but there was a fine line between dealing with it well and ill. It turned his heart cold, and he died himself after those two days. _

_Those who have wielded a Millennium Item, have a successor. It is for this reason that they cannot truly die, but will be reincarnated, as I have Seen, in your time. However, remembrance is courtesy of only the Millennium Necklace, and no others will remember their pasts. Please find them, and help them be restored to their true power. Using the Book for scrying will be sufficient. This is my final and utmost request. Ra be with you,_

_Your,_

_Isis Ishtar,_

_High Priestess for his Majesty Pharaoh Atem._

"Oh my God." Said Phoebe, "Scry, now." Paige scryed using the book, and the crystal dropped on Japan, on a city called Domino.

"Hey guys, what are you doin'?" said Piper, who had walked in just as the crystal had dropped. Paige and Phoebe filled her in, and to her surprise, she agreed to go with them. Paige took their hands and orbed them to Domino.

They landed in a deserted street. Nobody was anywhere… at all. They looked around for civilisation, but found none. Then Piper saw an unconscious young man on the floor.

"Guys! Look!" she said, running up to him. He looked familiar, but his face was turned away from them. Phoebe put her fingers to his neck, and was relieved to find a pulse, and not so relieved, to get another premonition:

_She saw this young man walking down the street, apparently in deep thought. He raised his head to see two demons standing in front of him. Phoebe, again, never saw his face, because of the perspective she saw it from. The demons threw fireballs at him, he covered his face with his arms, and just as the fireballs were about to hit him, hr orbed out and back in again in the strange place. He put a hand to his head in dizziness. He saw the demons shimmer out, before blacking out in the street._

Phoebe opened her eyes again. Piper looked at her curiously,

"What? What did you see?" she asked.

"He was attacked be demons. They threw fireballs at him, but he orbed and they went straight through him. I couldn't really tell, but it looked like he'd never orbed before. The demons shimmered out and he collapsed."

"We should check him for some kind of identification." Said Piper. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. There was a lot of money in there, too much to be carrying around with him, Piper thought. She found an ID card, and read it to them; "Er, guys? He's called Seto Kaiba, and is the CEO of the Kaiba Corp."

"What's that?" Paige asked. Piper explained to her what Kaiba Corp. did as best she could, but was interrupted by his mobile ringing. They pulled it out of his pocket. '_Mokuba calling…" _was written on the screen.

"Don't answer it!" squealed Phoebe,

"We should, if it's family, they need to know." Said Piper sensibly. She pressed 'answer' and spoke;

"Hello?"

Slightly longer than the last peeps, but I had a lot to say lol! R&R!


	3. Who are you?

**Chapter 3. Who are you?**

"Hello?" said Piper slightly nervously down the phone,

"Hello? You're not Seto, who are you? What are you doing with his cell phone?" a young boy practically yelled into his phone.

"My name's Piper, we… me sisters and I found your brother unconscious in…" she looked around for a street name, "… the main street that leads out of Domino." She said urgently.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"the boy stuttered.

"He's fine. Okay. Tell me who you are."

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's brother."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Okay Mokuba, can you arrange to have a car or something pick us up? He's breathing but he's still out cold."

"Yeah." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and yelled to someone. He removed his hand and spoke again;

"Okay. Please stay with him. I'll be five minutes tops." He said, and hung up. Piper pressed the 'hang-up' button, put the phone back in his pocket and stood up. It was no more than a few seconds before he started to come around.

KAIBA'S POV…

I could hear concerned voices all around me. What happened? I must have collapsed. I mentally groaned at the thought. I tried to move, but found I couldn't. The voices – female voices, were growing clearer, and gradually I was able to open my eyes. My vision was at first very blurred and daytime hallucinations were drifting aimlessly in front of me. I could see three women, two standing, I think, and one kneeling. As my sight became clearer, I could see that it was night time and the street was still deserted. SHIT! Those men! I sat bolt upright. I looked at the three women. All three looked American or western, and all three were short, only about 5ft 1, but one might have been 5ft 3. They all looked to be in their thirties, and all had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sisters. When they saw my, their eyes widened – one gasped, one gawped and the other tried to look normal as quickly as possible. The one that had been the least surprised, with long straight hair, was standing with her hands together in front of her in a strong stance, said quietly;

"How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I said,

"I'm Piper Halliwell, and these are my sisters, Paige and Phoebe." She said calmly, "You're Seto Kaiba, right?"

"I am." I said coolly,

"Are you alright now?"

"Why, should I not be?" damn. Stupid answer.

"Well, you were attacked by demons and blacked out." Said the kneeling one, getting to her feet.

"Demons?" I said quizzically. If they were going to try to preach about some religious or supernatural nonsense, I was having none of it.

"Er… Yeah." Said the one called Paige, "You know, live in the Underworld, try to kill witches?"

"Are you insane?" I said impatiently,

"Surprisingly no. D'you know why you were attacked?"

"An attempted assassination, no more." I said absently,

"Demons don't assassinate rich people, they kill good witches and whitelighters." Said the one called Phoebe.

"You really have lost it!" I snapped, "If you're trying to shove this magic rubbish down my throat, you have another thing coming if you think that I'll believe you!" I got up and picked up my briefcase, and was about to walk off, when one of them called to me. Great.

"Hey, you can't just walk off after being out cold for God knows how long!" said Phoebe,

"_I_ can." I replied, not even looking back at them.

"Your brother called." Said Piper. That made my turn around. "He said he'd bring something to take you home. And we are expecting him in… 3…2…1…now." Just as she finished speaking, I heard the familiar engine of my limo, coming down the street. How the hell did she know that?

"If Ishizu Ishtar sent you," I said, "then tell her that the next time she comes near me with the intention of talking about her magic bullshit, I will sue her within an inch of her life!" They all looked taken aback… fantastic. I love being me. Mokuba jumped out of the limo and ran up to me,

"Big brother!" he yelled, "Big brother, are you okay? What happened? I lent down to hug him. "God, I was so worried!"

"You don't have to worry about me Mokuba." I said,

"Obviously I do, Seto, the proof is on my cell phone." He said, he broke away and looked at the three women.

"Thanks so much for telling me. Who are you again?" he said brightly.

"I'm Piper," said Piper, "Paige," she pointed at Paige, "and Phoebe." And pointed at Phobe.

"I'm Mokuba." He said, and they took it turn to shake his hand. "I gotta go." He said, "Thanks again!" he said, and waved to them. Why did he have to be so trusting? I got into the limo and shut the door. Leaving the sisters in the street, watching us drive away from them.

I dunno if I'm making Kaiba too nice, please tell me lol!


	4. Remembrance

**Chapter 4. Remembrance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing peeps!**

Ishizu Ishtar was sitting at her kitchen table, coffee mug in hand, staring into the contents, after receiving a worried phone call from Yugi Motou about what had happened at Kaiba Corp. today. He had asked her repeatedly what it meant, she had answered that as Seth's reincarnation, he would have the same powers as his predecessor. Yugi had said no more, thanked her and hung up. The Millennium Necklace flashed slightly when the light caught it as she thought. Yugi's words were repeating in her mind, over and over again. She could hear her brother, Marik, in the living room watching TV, but this noise was distant now. She was thinking about her past in Egypt, as she was the only one who could remember. She remembered Pharaoh Atem, High Priest Seth, Priests Mahado and Akunadin, and Mana and Kisara. She had tried countless times to make Seto Kaiba believe that he had a past life, but to no avail. She chuckled as she thought how similar he and Seth were. Still staring into the murky depths of her coffee, she talked to her yami, Isis, about the problem.

"_Why Isis?" _she asked, _"Is it possible, that Seth, who was once perhaps the best magician in Egypt, could be reincarnated as someone who refuses to believe that magic exists?"_

"_I know not, hikari." _Replied Isis, _"All I know is that anything can happen. Pharaoh's host believes you, what more matters?"_

"_It matters that Kaiba has powers that he doesn't know how to control, and he will be a danger to anyone who makes him angry. Look what happened today!"_

"_He will realise. When he sees that he could hurt someone."_

"_But the power of particular manipulation kills, Isis, what will he say if he kills someone? Someone will be dead and magic exposed."_ Ishizu said desperately.Isis though about this for a moment, before continuing;

"_There are three witches, the Charmed Ones, in America. Only I sensed their presence in Domino tonight. I think they know, but we must speak with them."_

"_I could astral-project to their home and tell them."_

"_But can you keep astral-projecting for as long as you need? Go to them only to tell them where you are, and let them come to you."_

"_Okay." _Said Ishizu. She stood up and walked into the living room.

"Marik, I need you to watch me for me, while I astral-project somewhere."

"Where you goin' sis?"

"I'll tell you later." Just, you know, don't let anything happen to me."

"You got it." And with that, her body fell unconscious, her spirit bound for San Francisco.

_Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor…_

The sisters orbed in from Domino City, slightly tired and wanting some rest. Piper went to check on the boys, while Paige and Phoebe sat down in the lounge.

"What's up with him?" said Paige, "He looked like Seth, minus the tan, and he sounded like Seth, 'cept that Seth sounded British, whereas he sounds American, but it's him isn't it?"

"Yeah." Said Phoebe, "But remembrance was only courtesy of the Millennium Necklace. He doesn't remember, and I think that he's been in supernatural situations before, bad situations, and so he wants to block magic out of his life. I can't blame him actually, I mean, how well do mortals tend to take magic in general?"

"Some well, some badly, some are just downright vile. And who the hell was Ishizu Ishtar?"

"Wasn't the note in the Millennium Book signed _Isis Ishtar_? You don't think that she's Isis' reincarnation do you? It makes sense, if she remembers, she's going to try to make the others remember isn't she?"

"Yeah, so we need to talk to her."

"But we don't know where to find her. You never know, she may come to us."

"Unlikely Pheebs. We'll watch them, and if something nasty happens again, we'll be there to have another bash at Kaiba, yeah?"

"Sounds okay, but I don't like to leave things…" she trailed off into a large yawn, "Then again, some things can just wait 'til the morning, can't they?"

"Oh yeah." Phoebe got up to climb the wooden hill, but was stopped by a practical yell from Paige; "Pheebs! Look!". A woman, who looked about thirty, had appeared in spirit form in front of them. She spoke first;

"I'm Ishizu Ishtar. I need to talk to you about the Millennium Items, but I can't be here for long. Orb us to my house, we can talk there."

"Is that where your body is?" asked Phoebe. Ishizu nodded, although she was in spirit form, she was solid, and Paige could grasp her hand easily, and she took them back to Domino.

**Fairly short lol… the sisters meet the YGO gang next chappie… don't go away!**


	5. Meet the Charmed Ones

**Chapter 5. Isis?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"So, let me get this straight, you're Ishizu Ishtar, right?"

"Right."

"Reincarnation of Isis Ishtar?"

"Right."

"And you remember your past?"

"Right."

"So you knew that we would find you, but you were worried that we would take too long so you came to us."

"Yeah, right."

"So what's the situation?" asked Paige,

"You saw Kaiba get attacked by those demons, right?"

"Right."

"And you saw him _accidentally _orb, right?"

"Right… Hey how did you know that?"

"As a Seer… premonator. I can tap into your visions."

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Phoebe, wondering if she would be able to do that.

"Yeah." She replied modestly, "But only sometimes. Have you Seen the vision of earlier that day?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"Please." Said Phoebe eagerly. She placed her palm over Ishizu's and saw what happened in Kaiba's office, with YamiYugi and the exploding glass.

"Oh dear… Particular Manipulation."

"Yes. The rarest and most dangerous power. Which is why I am so concerned at the moment. I thought at first that it might not be "tripped", so to say, but I was wrong. I remember once in Ancient Egypt, being worried about him when he was about eleven or twelve, because it was already "tripped", and he wasn't even a teenager. I worried that he would end up hurting someone, but, surprisingly, he didn't. He could control it by the time he was thirteen."

"Wow." Said Paige and Phoebe in unison. In their opinion, thirteen was far too young to be controlling Particular Manipulation. They remember how long it took Piper to get the hang of it. Ishizu agreed with them, and continued;

"Kaiba, has been trying to block magic out, I think because he believes that it will affect his already busy life badly. In fact, being very practical, he would find it difficult to believe anyway, but I also think that, he might be a bit afraid of it. You know his little brother Mokuba?" They both nodded, "He's all the family that Kaiba has. He was orphaned aged five, and put in an orphanage with his brother. When he was ten, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. at the time, Gozaburo Kaiba, wanted to adopt a son, as motivation to his real son, but that's another story... anyway, Gozaburo was looking for a very clever child. He was also a chess champion. When he met Seto and Mokuba, he challenged Seto to a chess game, saying that if he won, he would adopt them both. Seto did win, much to Gozaburo's dismay, and he and his brother were adopted. That's where the happy bit ends. Gozaburo started training and tutoring Seto to be his heir to Kaiba Corp. He was cruel, and Seto suffered beatings and constant study until he was fourteen. It affectively killed his kind nature and he inherited his cold attitude from his step-father. Gozaburo said that if Seto didn't work, then he would hurt Mokuba. Eventually, when Seto was fifteen, he was challenged to another chess game, and he won again. This drove Gozaburo mad, and he disappeared, leaving Seto as the CEO."

"That is sooooo sad," Said Phoebe, "so why is Kaiba frightened?"

"Two years ago, there was a tournament held at Duellist's Kingdom, the owner of the company who ran it, Maximillian Pegasus, had the Millennium Eye, and used it steal Mokuba's soul. Kaiba was furious, Pegasus trapped his soul as well. Kaiba is worried that magic will take his brother away from him, as it almost did at that tournament."

"Feasible." Said Phoebe. " I can understand that."

"I can too," said Ishizu, "but the point is, Kaiba has magic that he can't control. But we can't get it through to him."

" 'We'? Who's 'we'?"

"There are others who have tried to get through to him. Yugi Motou and myself leading the field. Others who knew Seth." She said.

"Can we meet them?" asked Paige,

"Okay." Said Ishizu. She got up and made a few quick phone calls. "Right." She said,

"Orb us to the Kame Game Shop."

"Don't know it, but the name'll have to work." Said Paige doubtfully. However, they got there and went in. The bell on the door tingled as they walked through.

"Ishizu!"

"Hi Yugi, I'd like you to meet Paige and Phoebe. They're witches who are gonna help us get through to Kaiba, Paige, Phoebe, this is Yugi Motou, reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem." She said confidently.

"Kaiba? Are you sure?" he said,

"Positive." Said Paige, eyeing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Well… I guess you'd better come meet the guys." He said cheerfully, "come with me." They followed him upstairs to the living quarters, and saw three girls and two boys sitting on the sofa talking. "Guys, these are Paige and Phoebe, they're gonna help us get through to Kaiba." He said, they all said hi, and he began to introduce them; "This is Joey," he said, pointing to a tallish blonde boy. "My best mate. This is Tristan," he said, pointing to a tall boy with brown spiky hair. "This is Téa, Mai and Serenity." Each of them indicated themselves when their name was said. Phoebe's attention fell on Serenity, who was obviously Joey's sister. She looked exactly like Kisara. Her hair was red, and her eyes were hazel, but her face was Kisara's alright. They looked the same height and build, too. Phoebe looked at the rest of them and said;

"So you guys are all from Egypt, right?"

"No." said Joey, "we just like to annoy Kaiba, even if it is dabbling in magic stuff."

"I see."

"Yeah, we don't like him very much." Said Mai,

"You guys are so nasty, I'm sure he's not that bad." Said Serenity innocently,

"Ren, you have no idea what he's like. You've only seen him once."

"I shook his hand," she said, "he was okay then."

"Yeah, never do that again. Old moneybags doesn't deserve girls like you shaking his hand." Said Joey protectively. "If he goes within a twenty metre radius of you, I'll beat him to a pulp!" he said, smacking his fist against his palm.

"Now, Joey, don't get yourself sued, that's the last thing you need." Said Mai jokingly. The others laughed as Joey threw a cushion at Mai.

"Speaking of being sued, we have to get back to San Francisco, Piper will be worried!" said Phoebe,

"Oh God yeah! We have to go, nice to meet you guys, we'll talk about the problem that is Kaiba, and get back to you, Okay?"

"Okay." They said.

"Oh, and be careful not to make him angry. I know you may have done before, but magic Health and Safety applies here. Yugi's probably told you about the smashed glass, let us tell you that if he channels his anger at you, not a glass, then you will be blown up. It is that lethal." She said seriously. They all looked at her, Téa, Mai, Tristan and Joey all looked at her as if she had just told them that a friend had died, Yugi nodded understandingly, and Serenity looked down as if in thought.

"Well… we'll see you guys." Said Paige, taking Phoebe's hand and orbing out, leaving them in the room, thinking; _"What was that? How the hell did she do that?"_ leaving Ishizu with the sorry job of telling them what orbing was.


	6. Dreams and Darklighters

**Chapter 6. Dreams and Darklighters.**

_Seto Kaiba was sitting in one of the very spacious living rooms in his mansion in the outskirts of Domino. His laptop on his lap, he was typing furiously. He had felt tense ever since he met those three women who said they were witches. He snorted at the idea, it was ridiculous. He reminded himself that, if they were mentally insecure, it had nothing to do with him, and that they were getting nowhere trying to wind him up. This didn't stop the tension though. In truth, he almost felt claustrophobic, within himself, as if his spirit desired something that he couldn't give, or it was waiting to be released from a confinement that was too small for it. It was bugging him, that was why he had decided to sit in here tonight, instead of his office. It was cool and calm, something Kaiba lacked. He looked up from his laptop screen to see Mokuba walk in, dressed in pajamas, as it was almost ten thirty._

"_Big Brother, even you need rest. I'd like to see you up and ready for the day without having downed a million cups of coffee first for once."_

"_My work doesn't do itself Mokuba," he said kindly, "I may put an extra day in at work tomorrow, rather than attend that looney bin they call a school." Mokuba chuckled at his brother,_

"_Now seriously Seto, you really need to watch your caffeine consumption. I'm sure you drink far too much of the stuff." _

"_I probably do, but it does what its supposed to do; it keeps me awake." He said. He began to get a headache, which he put down to staring at the laptop screen non-stop since he got home from school earlier. He went to the kitchen to get some painkillers and told Mokuba to go to bed. He sat down again and started typing again. "Half an hour," he thought, "The painkillers should have worked by now, but I feel worse." It was true, his headache was becoming worse, it was like there was a semi-present voice screaming in his head, but at the same time, it wasn't there, and his head just hurt like a normal migraine. He knew something was wrong, he had felt like it just before he had been attacked by those men a few nights ago. The unmistakable hunch, that told him that something was going to happen. He tried to ignore it, but to no avail. He felt like he was going to pass out, his vision was blurring, but something made him snap back to his senses and re-focus. He saw a man, not dissimilar to the en he was attacked by, appear out of dark blue lights. He was carrying a crossbow and arrows. He was drawing an arrow from his back and knocking it into position on the crossbow. Kaiba jumped to his feet, he felt nervous energy surge through him, but his headache wouldn't let him move. He saw the man fire the arrow at him, and heard him scream; "DIE WHITLIGHTER!" He threw his hands up to protect himself. He felt a funny surge of power travel down his arms and out of his hands. He barely saw it for speed. It hit the man head on, and threw him against the wall, hard. Very hard. The arrow had also been deflected. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and fear. Had he just done that? The thought of it paralysed him as he looked down at the palms of his hands. The man was up again and he fired another arrow, Kaiba's hands flew up again in defence, but this time, the arrow stopped in mid-air before it reached him. He moved out of its way, and as soon as he relaxed, it continued on its journey and struck the wall behind where he had been standing. The wall where the arrow had hit had begun to look dead, like it was completely derelict. Kaiba was getting angry at this man, but he didn't fancy trying a physical attack when he had that crossbow. He realised that there was nothing he could do to get rid of him, he hadn't felt this powerless in years, but in fact he was the exact opposite. He got angrier still. He gave the man his worst death glare, which for some reason, felt more powerful than usual. He saw that the man had actually paled a bit, he tried to reach for another arrow, but his hand kept missing. Kaiba began to march up to him, his fury increasing by the second, but he never got to him, because when he was about four metres away, his anger reached a maximum, and the man yelled in pain and burst into flames. Kaiba sat down again, thinking that if he stood for much longer, he would fall. His eyes were wide, his lungs constantly in need of more air. Did he just blow that man up? Confused, and drained of energy, his head lolled and he fell asleep._

_Dream…_

_Kaiba seemingly woke up, hoping to find himself in his chair at home, instead, to his surprise, he wasn't. Firstly, he realised that his attire was different, consisting of an Anciet Egyptian High Priest's uniform. Secondly, he realised that when he tried to movehe couldn't, and thirdly, he realised that Ishizu Ishtar, or someone that looked incredibly like her, was talking to him in what sounded like a very old version of Arabic, which strangely, he could understand every word of. He replied in the same language. He found himself talking to her about a demon attack and an unauthorised stoning, and he got up and walked over to a desk where a map of Egypt lay. Kaiba knew by now that he was seeing this through someone else, that was why he had no control over his movement. He must be dreaming, he thought, or he sincerely hoped so._

_He picked up a weird crystal thing on a long string, and began to swing it in circles over the map. After about twenty swings, the crystal tugged on his hand and he slacked the string, letting the crystal drop. The point of it had landed on a place, and he told Ishizu where it had dropped_

"_Well done, thank you Seth," Seth? He wasn't called Seth! When he tried to correct her, nothing came out._

"_We'll orb there now and sort it out." He said. "Have you got a potion?"_

"_Yes," she said, "Come on then, orb." He got up, walked over to her, took her hand. He began to feel dizzy, and it felt like his body had dissolved and then become solid again. His sight cleared and he saw that they were somewhere completely different; a street that had been freshly destroyed. He felt his eyes widen with concern. A man came round the corner, and threw a knife at him. He calmly held up his hand, palm facing forward. The knife stopped dead in front of him. He pulled the knife out of suspension and threw it back. The man, however, disappeared, let the knife pass though where he had been, and reappeared unharmed. He scowled at this, and held his fists up vertically, pulled them back and then pushed them forward, releasing them and spreading his fingers out. The man yelled and burst into flames. He and Ishizu ran around the corner, finding a group of people apparently stoning a girl, who looked exactly like the mutt's sister, but this girl had light blue hair, and very pale skin. She was injured very badly._

"_Stop! What is your business?" he said demandingly. The people fell to their knees and one man said;_

"_She is a witch, your Majesty, she is evil."_

"_I was under the impression that pale skin was considered bad luck, not evil. And witchcraft isn't, never has been or will be a crime."_

"_She has brought havoc upon us, Your Highness…"_

"_How? By being different? That is not good enough." He said, outraged, "You are lucky I am sparing your lives, however, if something like this should happen again, the penalty will be death. Do I make myself clear?" he yelled the last sentence._

"_Yes your Majesty!" they stuttered, not daring to look at him._

"_Now get out of my sight, before I vanquish you." He snarled. They all got to their feet and scarpered. He sighed and looked at the girl; a sight for sore eyes. She was very beautiful, but cuts and bruises covered her pale complexion. Ishizu, or rather Isis, turned to him and said;_

"_Orb me back to the palace, I will tell them that they are expecting a guest."_

"_I'll heal her and bring her back with me." He replied. He waved his hand and said; _

"_Home." She disappeared in a cascade of blue lights. He knelt down next to the girl and held his hands above her wounds, and made them disappear. When she was fully healed, he picked her up and stood up. She was still unconscious, but as he stood she woke with a jerk. Her eyes were open for only a few seconds, they were blue, like his, he noticed. Before he could ask her anything, she passed out again, but just managed to whisper "thank you," to him. He felt dizzy again and lost his vision temporarily, but regained it more quickly this time and found himself back where he had started. He ordered a servant to fetch a healer, although he had done most of it himself, he thought it safer to seeing as she was still unconscious. He laid her down and waited with her until the healer arrived, along with Isis, who suggested they find her a friend. He suggested Mana, Priest Mahado's apprentice, who was fourteen. He placed this girl at about sixteen. He sent another servant to fetch Mana, and sat down again, looking pitifully at the girl. Kaiba felt himself becoming more and more distant, and suddenly he was drawn out of the dream, and woke up._

_End Dream…_

Kaiba woke up with a jolt, his heart rate was high and he was breathing heavily. All these things that had happened in the last few days; it was finally dawning horribly on him that they had been made to happen by him. If those men were attacking him, what happened if they attacked Mokuba? He sprinted up the stairs and opened his brother's bedroom door. To his relief, he was fast asleep, without a scratch on him. He closed the door again quietly, and decided to go to bed. He put a hand to his head and muttered; "God help me."

Meanwhile, in San Francisco…

Paige and Phoebe had told Piper what happened, and about their talk with Ishizu, and on Piper's decision, they went to talk to her again, 1. Because Piper wanted to meet her, and 2. Because She ha a question of her own. Not telling her sisters what this question was, she ushered Paige into feteching her. She returned in seconds with the Egyptian lady, who looked just as solumn as Isis had done when she was a High Priestess.

"How can I help you?" she asked,

"Hi, I'm Piper, we haven't met but my sisters have told me all about your little chat. It just so happens I have a question to ask you."

"Fire away."

"Kaiba is eighteen, right?"

"Right."

"And he's just coming to his power, right?"

"Right."

"Oh here we go again!" thought Paige,

"I have two sons, one of which is only two years old, and he is coming to his powers now, so why have Kaiba's powers not been tripped before now?"

"Good question, one I fortunately know the answer to. His stepfather was a powerful magician, evil, kinda like a semi-demon. Another reason he adopted Seto was because Seto had some serious power, but when Seto was about eleven, it became obvious to him that Seto was going to become more powerful than him, and he knew that, if Seto ever got a hold of that power, he would vanquish him. He, as you can imagine, didn't want that. Kaiba's powers were already tripped then, he had been able to do magic since, well, he was the age of your son, but Gozaburo bound his powers and erased all traces of magic from his memory, convincing him from then on that magic didn't exist. His powers are showing now because the binding and memory erasure that were put on him are breaking… well, the binding is, I'm not so sure about the memory."

"So, Kaiba could remember how to control it then?"

"Only the things he could do then, but yes."

"Oooookay then."

"He's also been accidentally using his powers when he's been attacked by demons during the past few days. Out of fear and anger, but it's confusing and frightening him. He won't be able to find an alternative explanation for it, but it's been knocked into his head by his stepfather that magic doesn't exist. He won't be coming to us for "assistance", for want of a better word."

"So what do we do?" said Phoebe,

"I think the best way is to tackle him directly. Orb to his house and yell at him, and then force some magic out of him." said Piper,

"Subtle… How do we do that?" said Paige,

"We throw something nasty at him, and we might get something to happen." She suggested, "It's worth a shot." They all agreed.

"So what happened to Kisara?" asked Phoebe,

"Kisara was trapped as her Ka's form; the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as a powerful monster card in the Duel Monsters game. Not coincidentally, all three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards are in Kaiba's deck. However a human soul requires a human host, so there had to be a reincarnation somewhere. And I found her; Serenity Wheeler, you met her at the game shop." Said Ishizu. They all nodded.

"So if Seth's soul is destined to exist in unbearable pain until he finds Kisara again, that means that…"

"Kaiba and Serenity are destined to be together!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"Yes, but with one small problem, her brother and he loathe each other."

"How's that one gonna work out?" said Piper,

"Well the saying goes; "love conquers all". I suppose that includes them."

"Yeah… Oh! I can't wait to fix them up!" shrieked Phoebe,

"You will be doing no such thing Cupid!" snapped Piper. Phoebe argued that she would, and Piper said that she wouldn't. No longer having a reason to keep Ishizu, Paige orbed her back to Domino, hoping that by the time she got back, her sisters would have stopped throwing things at each other.


	7. Empaths and Elders

**Chapter 7. Empaths and Elders.**

Heya peeps I'm back with another chappie! Yay? Nay? Whatever. I'll get on with it. And a very big thank you to my first ever reviewer Twixy, have another chapter!

"Hey guys," said Serenity cheerfully, as she made her way over to her brother and his friends, who were sitting at Yugi's desk, watching them playing Duel Monsters. It was break-time for only fifteen minutes, but Joey and Yugi were staring at their cards as if they were trying to burn holes in them. This made her chuckle, and she sat down between Téa and Mai.

"So Ren, hows things in your class today?" said Téa in her friendship way,

"Not bad," she said, flicking a strand of red hair out of her face, "I got an A on the pop test we had in Chem."

"Pop test? I thought they gave up on those in 7th Grade when they realised that we couldn't be bothered." Said Yugi, between placing a card on the field and re-shuffling his deck.

"Apparently not. Oh well, not much we can do 'bout it."

"Not if you get straight A's like she does." Said Joey, flicking his head towards his little sister, unable to tear his attention away from his hand. A textbook hit him on the head – courtesy of Mai – causing him to fall off his chair.

"OWWW!" he yelled. Téa and Serenity giggled, while Mai put her hands on her hips and shook her head in disappointment.

"Really Joseph, you ought to knoe how to treat a lady, even if she is your little sister and has twice your IQ."

"Aw thanks Mai." He said sarcastically whilst rubbing his head, where soon there would be a large bump.

"And I play Slifer the Sky Dragon, and your life points hit zero." Said Yugi triumphantly, practically throwing a final card down on the table, sealing Joey's doom.

"Ahhhhhh!" he said in disbelief, before changing it to a dumb tone, lowering the pitch his voice considerably. Téa scribbled down some figures, being quite good at Maths, and cast half an eye over them, checking them. When she was satisfied, she said;

"That puts you on minus 2740 life points." Joey gave her a 'don't-bully-me' look.

Joey never forgave Téa or Yugi for his embarrassing defeat all day, but they just laughed whenever they saw him, as his attempts at being unfriendly were so pathetic. After the final bell announced the end of the day, they practically sprinted out of the building, Serenity at her brother's side. Yugi, who was getting slightly pissed off at Joey, whose attempts at being unfriendly were becoming both annoying and boring, decided to make it up to him by inviting him and the others around to the game shop, and then offered to take them out for a pizza. Joey, of course, agreed as soon as the word 'pizza' was mentioned, but Serenity however, declined, as she had a Biology exam tomorrow and she still hadn't revised. When she told her brother this, he immediately offered to come home with her, but after much persuasion, he finally let her walk home while he went out. She gave him a hug and set off out of the school gates. The weather had been overcast all day and it had, as had been expected, started to rain, actually pouring, would be more precise, and without an umbrella, she was beginning to get soaked. The rain was now coming down so hard, she never heard the car sneak up behind her, a black limo, to be more exact. She at once presumed it was Kaiba, come to make her journey home hell. Great. Just fantastic. She was really down now, and the pathetic fallacy didn't help. **(A/N Pathetic Fallacy is when the weather reflects the situation. Something cool I learnt in English lol!)** The window of the limo was rolling down, but instead of Kaiba's voice; she heard the inviting voice of his little brother;

"Hey, Serenity, you need a lift? You'll get drenched!" he shouted through the pounding rain.

"No, no, it's okay, thanks for the offer though Mokuba." She smiled, making the best of it,

"No, I insist! I'm not gonna let you walk home in the rain! Get in this limo right now!" he mock ordered. It would be impolite to refuse him further, so she grinned happily and eagerly got into the limo. It was huge, with seat warmers and a leather interior. Wow, she'd never been in anything like this before.

"So, Seren, how come you were walkin' home by yourself? Where's Joey?"

"Gone with the gang to get a pizza, but I have to study for a Biology exam, so a decided to walk home."

"You mean you persuaded your brother to let you walk home." He said, having sussed her out, being the bright kid that he is.

"Er… Yeah." She said, slightly embarrassed about being caught out by a thirteen-year-old.

"Yeah, me too." He said, "Seto's always getting bodyguards to follow me. It drives me nuts."

"At least you can have bodyguards."

"Have you ever tried hanging out with bodyguards? It sucks."

"He only does it 'cause he loves you." She said sympathetically,

"I know, that's what he tells me. I wish sometimes he'd be a little less harsh on everyone." He said, "He's a nice person… no, really, he just doesn't show it."

"Yeah, he always seems to be harsh, but until you look deeper, you don't find out what he's really like." She said.

"You're the only person who's ever noticed that." He said curiously, "I thought I was the only one who could."

"I have a knack for putting myself in other people's shoes, and then kinda reading their emotions by trying to see the world from their perspective. I always know what the gang are feeling, I just, I dunno, seem to get waves from me, telling me what they're feeling." She said, actually, come to think of it, she was polishing this down to a fine art, and now could read the emotions of pretty much anybody she liked.

"Are you some kind of empath then?" he said,

"No, of course not, I'm just good at it, that's all."

"Okay, tell me what I'm feeling then!" he said daringly.

"Okay… ummm…" she took a good look at him, "You're worried about your brother. You feel that he works too hard and you want him to take a break, for his health and so he can spend more time with you, brother on brother, but you don't wanna upset him, seeing as he has to work, and it will irritate and worry him if he doesn't. You also think that he is very confused over this whole Millennium Scepter thing, but you try to hide this by being cheerful, and glad that he is so self motivated." She finished, taking time to catch her breath. Mokuba just looked at her with his jaw dropped. She had just defined his emotions down to a T. "You might wanna shut your mouth before a bug flies in." she said, laughing at his gormless expression.

"Wow, that was really good, you should do that for a living."

"Well I was aiming slightly higher than professional fortune-telling in Domino, but I'll think about it."

"This is it, isn't it?" he indicated out of the window at her house,

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks so much for the ride Mokuba!"

"No probs, great talkin' to ya!" he said,

"Bye!"

"See ya!" She stood by the gate and watched the limo drive away from the house thinking; _"What if I really can read emotions?"_

_Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor…_

"Do you think that Kaiba's bloodline will be recorded in the Elder's archives?" asked Paige, "I mean, don't you think we should know what kind of magician he is, before interrogating him?"

"We know what kind of magician he is Paige, a very dangerous one, at the moment." Said Piper maturely, "Paige! Come back!" she yelled, but she was too late. Her sister, who had obviously had an idea, had orbed out. "Damn her!" muttered Piper under her breath.

_In the Heavens…_

Paige orbed in, and set about finding an Elder. She found Jada (A/N that isn't really her name, I don't know what her name is, but I had to call her something lol!), a relatively old Elder with short blonde hair and blue eyes, one she had often met before. Jada had told her about her whitelighter side, and helped her get to grips with it, but she was getting on now and the sisters were gradually seeing less and less of her. Not that Piper was bothered, but Phoebe and herself were slightly less 'anti-Elder' than their sister.

"Paige! How can I help you?" she said, happy that one sister took the time to orb in occasionally, even if it was only to ask a question.

"Hey Jada, I was wondering if you had any information on a man called Gozaburo Kaiba in the archives?"

"Come with me, I'll see." She said, and they orbed to a room stacked with shelves and files, for longer than the eye could see. Paige mentally groaned at the thought of having to sift through these, but Jada led her down an aisle to the K's, the KA's, and the KAI's. It was far quicker than she would have thought and she supposed that it must be under some spell that made searching easier. Jada picked out a file that read; _Kaiba, Gozaburo _on the front.

"Here we are." Jada said, casually flicking through the file, "It says he was a big time evil magician, worked for and employed demons, ran a multi-billion enterprise called the Kaiba Corporation, had one son, who was killed in a run in with a HGV, he attempted to bring him back, but only managed to store his mind in a computer system. It also says that when it became apparent that his son could never be his heir, he adopted another boy…"

"What was his name? I need to know the name!" said Paige urgently. Jada looked down at the file and said;

"Seto Natachi. Why?" she was slightly puzzled as to why Paige would want to know about him.

"We're, um… investigating him… shall we say, and I need to know his details." Jada nodded and found his file and read it to Paige;

"_Name: Seto Natachi, (Kaiba)_

_Age: Eighteen._

_DoB: 25th October 1987 AD,_

_Bloodline: Witch/Whitelighter,_

_Status: Owner and CEO of the Kaiba Corporation (2003-) student at Domino High - Japan_

_Powers: Unknown. Predicted: Particular Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Orbing, Healing, Shapeshifting, and Telekinesis. Others possible. Powers bound aged eleven._

_Summary: Born to a powerful witch and an arc-whitelighter, Seto Natachi (now Seto Kaiba) and his younger brother Mokuba were magical boys with the highest potential, until their powers were bound and their memories erased by their now late stepfather in 1998 AD._

_Their mother – Sonomi Kojata (Natachi) the daughter of the Japanese witch queen – died in childbirth in 1993 AD, and their father – Jaku Natachi – was killed by a darklighter in the same year. They were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba in 1994 AD, and took his surname._

_Seto believes to this day that magic is non-existent. He is believed to be the reincarnation of a young Ancient Egyptian High Priest, and is the rightful master of the Millennium Scepter, but refuses to accept it._

And you say that he is under demon attack, right?"

"Yeah. He actually sounds pretty impressive." Said Paige quietly. Jada agreed.

"I knew his father – a long time ago. He was the most talented whitelighter I ever saw, head and shoulders above the rest. He was assigned to charge Sonomi Kojata, the witch princess of Japan…"

"Wait… Witch princess?"

"Some countries have rulers of the witching society for that country. But not in America, in Asia and Africa mainly, and in some parts of Europe."

"Oh Sorry, carry on."

"He was assigned to charge Sonomi Kojata, as she was the heir to the Japanese witching throne, she was a heavily targeted by demons. Little did we expect him to fall in love with her, and we weren't too happy about it at first – the whole witch/whitelighter no no,- but they were a perfect match, and after she died giving birth to their second child, he broke down. His eyes lost the sparkle they had always possessed, and his performance as a whitelighter was never what it had been, and when he was attacked by a darklighter, he didn't even call for help, I think he lost the will to live." She said sadly. "I miss him, and so do the others that know him, but love can be cruel. As you know Paige." She said, referring to her late love Kyle.

"Yeah," she replied. She had found out what she needed to know, and these last pieces of information were assembling in her mind:They had to find Kaiba.

**What do you think? Please tell me, **


	8. Key Indications

**Chapter 8. Key Indications**

Kaiba walked down the extensive staircase of his mansion, looking immaculate, all except for his eyes, which were heavy and half-closed. He went into the kitchen where Mokuba was eating his breakfast. He was playing with a crystal thing on a string he'd found in a drawer a few days ago; swinging it around, whilst simultaneously trying to do his French homework.

"Morning Seto." He said cheerfully, mentally chuckling at his brother's appearance without having had coffee.

"Morning." He said groggily.

"Hey Seto, there's a weird letter that came in the post. No address, just this random logo-thing on the seal."

"Seal? Let me see." He said. Mokuba handed him the letter. The envelope was made of thick white paper, and sure enough, there was a wax seal keeping it closed. He poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table. Mokuba meanwhile had finished his cereal and was leaving for school.

"See ya later Seto!" he yelled. Kaiba heard the door slam shut behind him and the bus driving away. He tutted when he saw Mokuba's French homework lying forgotten at his place next to the crystal thingy. He picked it up, remembering doing something similar himself. He had had to draw a plan of his house, and label it in French. Mokuba had done it correctly, but the problem was, living in a mansion, it always took ages. He had suggested to him that he make something up, but Mokuba had been determined to do it right. He had, but his son of a bitch teacher would tell him off for it. He would however fix that if Mokuba complained. He was glad he decided not to put in an appearance at school today, in his opinion; it was a torture house. He put Mokuba's homework down and turned his attention back to the seal on the mystery letter; it had a crescent moon ringed in what looked like a halo. He ripped the letter open, and a little gold key fell out, making a soft 'clunk' on the table. He picked it up in his fingers, the little ring on the end was fashioned in the shape of a little triquertra. He put it down and read the letter;

_Dear Seto,_

_Your father left this in our possession before he died, with the wish that it be passed on to you when you were ready. In light of recent events, we feel that now it should be returned to you. _

It was signed with the same insignia that has been stamped on the seal.

'_Superstitional rubbish.' _He thought, before throwing it down on the table and taking a sip from his coffee mug. The key, which had been left by the crystal and French homework, had started to glow slightly. Kaiba noticed this, but it was so faint he thought he was seeing it, and rubbed his eyes. It had stopped glowing. Good, he wasn't mad. He thought too soon however, and the key glowed brighter this time, making him stare at it. That wasn't the end of it either; the crystal, had picked itself up, and was now swinging itself over the homework, suspended in mid-air. Kaiba froze, determined not to believe that this was happening. The crystal dropped; the point on the corner of a room in the west wing of the mansion. He hadn't been down there in years. He stood up, abandoning his coffee, grabbing the key, and strode away to that room. On the third floor, in a far corner of one of the few disregarded rooms of the mansion. He opened the door, and flicked the light switch on. It was seriously dusty, he guessed the maids must have disregarded this room as he had. It had always been used as a storeroom for some of Gozaburo's old junk, and had all kinds of weird things in it. He specifically remembered an old trunk that had sat in the corner, and trying to open it as a twelve-year-old, but he had not been able to prise the lock open. He walked over to it slowly, remembering how Gozaburo had beaten him when he had found him in there. His face crumpled, partly in anger, partly in sadness, he had never been in here since. He wiped the dust of the lock he had tried to defeat all those years ago. It was exactly the same gold as the key, and had a triquertra surrounding the lock. He inserted the key into the lock, and turned it. The mechanisms in the lock clicked, and he raised the lid, the hinges creaking as he did so. There was loads of stuff in there, stuff in labeled bottles and boxes, empty bottles, a world map and a map of the solar system, a crystal thing, almost identical to the one Mokuba found, and a book, with the triquertra on the front. He opened the front cover, and saw the book was blank. How stupid, he thought, slamming his hand down on the front page. The look on his face turned from dissatisfactory to disbelief. At his touch, scrawls of black ink appeared across the page, forming words in a complicated font. It read;

_The Book of Shadows_

With the triquertra below it. He flicked through the pages of the Book, seeing that now each one was full with a powers dictionary, a demon glossary, potion recipes and historic pieces of magically relevant information. He slammed it shut and marched back to the kitchen, leaving the Book on the floor behind him.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in San Fran…_

"Any luck?" Phoebe asked, as her oldest sister swung the scrying crystal over a map of Domino.

"Nothing. I've scryed the whole of Domino, where the hell is he?"

"He's not at school that's for sure. Not at the Kaiba Corp. building either. He must be at home."

"Or he could be on a business trip, in which case he could be anywhere."

"I know, but I wanna try Domino again before I scry in other places." She said.

"Maybe Paige would be able to find him, if he's a whitelighter, she might have better luck." Suggested Phoebe, "Paige!" she hollered, Paige orbed in,

"What?" she said,

"Come here and scry for Kaiba." Said Piper, "Seriously, I can't find him anywhere, so you can be a whitelighter for a few minutes and see if you can find him."

"Okay." Said Paige, shrugging her shoulders. She sat down and picked up the crystal, concentrating her whitelighter senses into it. After a few minutes, the crystal dropped, on a huge house in south-west Domino.

"Got him." She smirked evilly, "And guess what, in the largest house in the city." She was happy about having picked up on the house size. Being a multi-billionaire, of course he would live in the biggest house. Piper and Phoebe looked annoyed at being both out-scryed and outsmarted by their sister.

"Okay Paige, don't let your head get too big, or it won't get through the front door." Said Piper, wiping the smirk off her face, and replacing it with a scowl. "Whatever, just orb us there." She said. Paige grabbed her sisters by the back of the collar and orbed out.

_Back at the Kaiba Mansion…_

Kaiba sat in his office, typing, as per usual. Trying to ignore what had happened earlier, unsuccessfully. He reached for his glass of water, and realising that it was empty, he went to the kitchen for another. He returned from the kitchen with his water, and went through the door into the living room, enroute to his office. What he saw next, made the glass slip through his hand, and smash into a million pieces on the floor.

**Cliffy? Mwahahahaha! I am so evil! (Spooky music)… Okay I'll stop it now. Don't worry peeps, next chappie up soon!**


	9. Piper v Kaiba

**Chapter 9. Piper v. Kaiba.**

Heya peeps I'm back again. A special big thank you to Seto's Nice Girl for reviewing and giving me that idea. I haven't used it in this chapter but I will use it! A big black horse to you! (I'll explain if you review!)

The glass hit the wooden floorboards and shattered, making all three sisters look up. They had orbed in, much to Kaiba's surprise, with the slightly taller one holding the other two by the back of the collar. The three women. Or witches, as they so ridiculously called themselves. They one on the left, Phoebe, he remembered, whined at her sister, and Piper, the other, after practically yelling at her, clouted the middle one around the ear. Paige, her name was. When they heard the glass hit the floor, they looked at him, Paige let go of Phoebe and Piper gathered herself again after yelling at her sister. Kaiba stared at them, at first in disbelief that they had appeared out of blue lights in his living room, and then in anger that they had dared approach him again.

"Kaiba, we need to talk to you." Said Phoebe urgently,

"I wish I had a dollar for every time I've heard that." He said sarcastically, he would have turned around and walked away, had they not been in his house.

"Look." Said Piper angrily, showing that she could be just as nasty as he could, "Cut the crap. You wanna know why we're here? Okay, I'll tell you, if you want it that bluntly. You have magic powers. Powers that are stronger than anything you have ever known, and if you don't learn how to control them you will hurt someone or a demon will find you and kill you." She fumed, Paige and Phoebe could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at this speech.

"How dare you come in here and try to tell me this garbage!" he said in a very low voice. He was seething with anger, but so was Piper,

"I will dare to go anywhere and tell you anything I like!" she snarled,

"Get out." He said,

"Make me." She said, "Go on, how are you gonna tell your security guards, to throw out three people who they never admitted into the building!"

"I have my methods." He raged,

"You may be able to walk all over everybody else Kaiba, but YOU WILL NEVER WALK OVER ME!" her voice could be heard the house over. Kaiba saw red, and was just about ready to hit her. He gave her his best death glare. He felt like he was going to explode, and for half a second, but no more, it felt like he had, his anger suddenly declined, but he had concentrated his stare on Piper, and an invisible force had hit her hard, sending her flying through the air and into the wall behind. She slid down the wall and groaned as she hit the floor. Her sisters looked at Kaiba with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws. They quickly rushed to her side. Luckily she was conscious, but she too was looking at him as if to tell him; 'You did that. Believe me now?'

"Oh my God…" he said with what breath he had left. Something deep inside him was telling him repeatedly and convincingly, that he had done it, but on the outside he was trying desperately to deny it. "Show yourselves out." He said quietly, before walking out, and back to his office.

"Paige, Phoebe, calm down I'm fine." Piper said, trying to shake her sisters off her.

"Oh my God, did you see that? He attacked you! When I next see him I swear…"

"He didn't do it on purpose Paige." Said Piper forgivingly, "I made him angry, and it triggered his power. Did you see his face after I hit the wall? Remember when I couldn't control it? That's exactly what happened."

"Ardently." Said Phoebe.

"So what do we do now?" said Paige, biting her lip,

"We find Serenity, and see if anything's happening to her." Said Piper, she grabbed

Paige's arm, and said; "Orb." Paige obeyed.

_Meanwhile, at Joey and Serenity's house…_

Serenity sat in the window of her bedroom, staring out of it into the neighbourhood. She saw a happy couple with a pushchair walking down the road. She could only feel happy for them, and she smiled at them. She could feel the happiness and the love that they shared, even from where she sat. She could hear her brother watching TV downstairs, and wondered how the neighbours never complained about the volume being turned up too loud. She wished that she could find someone for her, but with Tristan and Duke constantly hitting on her, and Joey breathing down her neck all the time, she never got a chance. Everyone else in her class seemed to have had a boyfriend at one point or another, whereas she hadn't, and she felt like she was missing out because of it. She was quite content in this daydream, but she was brought out of it when she saw the reflection of blue lights in the window. She whipped around to see the witches she met at Yugi's. They had appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" she asked nervously, backing as much as she could.

"Hey it's okay Serenity don't be frightened of us." Said Phoebe compassionately,

"We just orbed in. Stop looking as if I'm gonna hurt you!" she said daftly, making her smile. She relaxed a bit, and came away from the window.

"Can you do that?" she asked, "Like, to anywhere in the world?"

"Yeah." Said Paige, "I'm half whitelighter, so that's one of my powers."

"Okay…" she said, confused, "why have you come to see me?"

"We have to tell you something important." Said Piper, who then told Serenity about being the reincarnation of Kisara, the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She thought it best not to tell her about Kaiba being the reincarnation of Seth, and having powers too. That would have been too much. Phoebe meanwhile, was trying to sum her up, and used her power of Empathy to tap into her to find out what her powers were. She found that Serenity was very like herself; Empathy, – which she noticed was triggered – Premonition and Levitation, but also Partial Shapeshifting and Telepathy. Serenity finished listening to Piper and asked;

"Does that mean, that I have powers then?"

"Yes." Said Phoebe, "Empathy – the ability to read and manipulate other people's emotions and sometimes using their power against them, Premonition – having and planting visions of the past and the future, Levitation – fairly self-explanatory, Partial Shapeshifting – changing into people, or animals that are compatible with your Ka, and Telepathy – reading other people's minds." Serenity just looked at her silently, never blinking, "So, you're like me really. Passive powers, which require strength of mind and concentration, but we kick butt just the same!" said Phoebe. Serenity laughed,

"Are going to teach me or something?" she asked,

"Well now you know what your powers are, you'll be able to teach yourself, but I would advise that you let Phoebe teach you self defence." Said Piper. Phoebe gave her a weird look as if to say; 'eh?' "You might get attacked by demons and you need to be able to defend yourself." Piper finished.

"Well… Okay, if that's fine with you." Said Serenity, looking to Phoebe.

"Oh yeah that's okay." Said Phoebe quickly, turning away from Piper to avoid her death glare. Piper, who saw that she was taking this a whole lot better than Kaiba, decided to ask her about him;

"Hey, do you know Seto Kaiba?" she said. Serenity looked puzzled at her asking, but replied all the same;

"He's my brother's worst enemy, and Yugi's rival." She said. "Why?"

"We've paid him this visit too." Said Paige.

"Yugi said to us that he had some kind of potentially dangerous power, but wouldn't accept it. He won't take the Millennium Scepter either."

"We know, which is why we paid him the visit. He was still denying it, so I yelled at him, he yelled at me, he lost control of his power and sent me flying into a wall." Said Piper analytically.

"Oh my God are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah, I get thrown into walls quite a bit." She smiled.

"What power was it?" she asked,

"Particular Manipulation – the ability to increase or decrease the movement of particles to the extent where they stop in time or freeze, or vanquish the target."

"Oh my God, he targeted you!"

"No, he got angry and couldn't control it. I wasn't vanquished, just thrown back, but he needs to know how dangerous he is. Particular Manipulation is the hardest power to control."

"Any others?"

"Orbing, Electrokinesis, Healing, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis – moving objects by focusing your mind on them – and possibly more we don't know about." Said Paige, and started to tell her about the contents of his file in the Elder's archives.

"Poor Kaiba." She said sympathetically, "to have it all taken away like that."

"He'll remember in time." Said Paige.

"Thanks." Piper said, "for listening to us."

"No problem." She said,

"Work on the magic." Said Phoebe, "I'll contact you for your defence lesson."

She smiled brightly and waved to them as they orbed out again.

_Back at the Kaiba Mansion…_

"I am not letting you stay here by yourself while I work late all the time." Said Kaiba, addressing Mokuba,

"But Seto, I'm thirteen."

"And you're my little brother. Anything could happen." He said, thinking of the so called 'demon attacks' that had happened in the last few days.

"You haven't been worried before." He pleaded,

"Things have… been happening." He said carefully, "that's why I want you to have a babysitter."

"Can I choose?"

"Only if you don't pick one of the dweeb patrol." He said sternly.

"Okay… can I have Serenity?"

"The mutt's sister?" said Kaiba, emphasizing the word 'mutt'.

"She's not like the others, Seto. She's intelligent, responsible and sweet and she's my friend. If I can't have her as my babysitter, I won't have one at all." He said, showing the stubborn Kaiba attitude.

"Fine!" he said, giving in to his brother's request. "I'll ask her at school tomorrow."

"Yippee!" said Mokuba, "Thanks Seto!"

_The next day…_

Serenity stood next to her locker, getting her stuff for her next class. Everything so far had been good, and she was in a cheerful mood.

"Hey Wheeler." Said a cold voice behind her. She turned around to see Seto Kaiba himself, white trenchcoat and all, standing behind her.

"Hey Kaiba, can I help you?" she asked sweetly,

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be Mokuba's babysitter?" he said, slightly forcing the civil words out.

"Umm, yeah, if he's okay with it."

"He specifically requested you."

"Oh, okay, when?"

"For a few hours after school and some weekends. You'll be paid, of course."

"When do I start?"

"Tonight. Be at my mansion at seven." He said, before striding off down the corridor, trenchcoat following.

_Seven o' clock…_

Serenity arrived at Kaiba's mansion. It was huge, she wondered how two people alone could live in all of it. She walked through the huge gates and towards the doors. A maid met her half way, and took her inside. The interior was grand enough, but she was snapped out of her thoughts by a bounding Mokuba, who gave her a hug and took her to his private living room. They played on his Playstation for a bit, he won, of course, and she just smiled sweetly with each loss. She made him do his homework and they chatted for a while, before they heard the door shut and a familiar voice shout: "Mokuba, I'm back."

What do you think? I'm finally getting Seto and Serenity together. That's what we like to hear! Don't forget to R&R!


	10. Dawning

**Chapter 10. Dawning…**

Heya peeps. Thank you again to Twixy and Seto's Nice Girl for their reviews. A big black horse to the both of you!

Mokuba ran out of his room and down the stairs to greet his brother. Serenity followed him at a slower rate and arrived in the foyer to see Mokuba hugging his brother. Kaiba smiled and knelt down to embrace him.

'_He does have a heart," _she thought, analysing their emotions with her new power, _"No matter what Joey says, I can feel it." _

Kaiba let go of his brother and told him to go to bed. He obeyed and climbed the stairs again.

"Night Seto, night Serenity!"

"Night Mokuba." The said in unison. They were surprised at this simultaneous response, and Kaiba began searching in his pocket or some money for her. Deliberately not making eye contact with her. He felt like she knew what he was thinking, and he didn't like it.

"Hi Kaiba," she said,

"Hi." Was all the response he gave. He rummaged in his pocket for some money for her,

"C'mon, I'll take you home." he said, and called the limo. The journey was silent, neither one of them talked to the other, and he spent most of his time typing on his laptop.

"_How rude," _she thought, "_he doesn't even speak to me." _The journey was a short one however and soon the driver was slowing down as they drove into Serenity's neighbourhood. The limo stopped outside her house, and she got out. "Thanks for the lift Kaiba." She said cheerfully. He nodded I acknowledgement, and she turned around, but her cheerful smile faded, her brother had heard the car pull up, and was now marching down the path practically shouting;

"What's Moneybags' limo doin' 'ere?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed when he saw Joey, and Joey started questioning his sister about what the hell she was doing. "Ren how could you go anywhere with that creep? I thought I told you to stay away from him…" Joey rambled on, while Serenity frantically tried to get him to shut up. "Are you just gonna sit there in ya fancy car then?" he yelled challengingly at Kaiba, who got out of the limo and leaned against it,

"Believe me mutt, if there were no entertainment for me, I wouldn't have stayed."

"WHAT ENTERTAINMENT?"

"The look on your face." Said Kaiba coolly,

"What? You stuck up, snobby, pathetic, rich boy!"

"What did you call me?" Kaiba said in a very low voice, his anger raging.

"How dare you treat me like I'm dirt!" yelled Joey,

"How dare you call me pathetic. You're lower than dirt, Wheeler!" his voice raising by the decibel,

"I'll call you whatever I like! Pathetic!" he shouted,

"No Joey, NO!" said Serenity, shaking his arm, trying to get his attention from Kaiba, but it was no good. Kaiba said nothing, trying to contain his anger, but still he felt the weird strength stir again, Joey continued.

"PATHETIC!" …

WHAM! …

The same force had hit Joey and he, like the demons, was slammed hard against the front door. Joey, unfortunately, didn't take it as well as the demons, and was knocked out cold. Serenity looked at Kaiba in rage herself before running to his side. Kaiba was shocked that this had happened again. It was slowly dawning on him that he had no control. He hated Joey, but he had never meant to possibly kill him. He turned away and got back into his limo, and told the driver, who fortunately had seen nothing, to drive. Leaving Serenity and her unconscious brother at their doorstep.

**Ohhh… stay tuned, Chappie 11 is up already.**


	11. The Return

**Chapter 11. The Return.**

Serenity arrived on time at the Kaiba Mansion to baby-sit Mokuba again. Joey had been okay, and had woken up in a few seconds, but had the bruises to show for it. She told Mokuba about it, and he stared at her, gobsmacked.

"How?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"And you say Piper, Paige and Phoebe visited you."

"Yeah. I think they tried to talk to your brother too but he didn't take it too well."

"D,you think I could do that?"

"Dunno. Probably."

"Wow!"

"Don't get excited. Now get ready for bed."

"Okay Ren."

She walked downstairs to get her pay from Kaiba. He walked through the door to see her standing by the stairs. He dug around in his pocket for some money.

"How, and why did you do that?" she asked. No answer. "He's lucky to be alive!" she said. Still no answer. She scowled and thought of something else to ask him, but he suddenly stopped searching through his pocket, and raised a hand to his head. He walked towards the living room and sat down, his head in his hands.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" she asked concernedly… no answer. "Kaiba?" she asked again.

"Something's going to happen." He said, from his position in the chair, "Whenever I feel like this, I get attacked within minutes." Normally he would have never told her this, but his headache was such that he disregarded his pride.

"By who? How do you know?" He didn't answer the 'by who?' bit,

"I get a headache, worse than a migraine. It's like a voice is screaming in my head but I can't understand what it's saying." She listened intently, he continued; "Then I feel lots of dread, and then I feel wide awake, and then something happens." He mumbled. She could feel something like that too, but it wasn't as bad with her as Kaiba had described it. She was saying something to him, but her voice was growing distant, and he couldn't hear her properly anymore.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly, he remembered. Everything he'd lost those years ago. He remembered vanquishing demons, orbing, healing, and reading the Book of Shadows. It felt like a lost part of his mind had returned to him. He marveled at this sensation, but began to lose it when he sensed a demon fade in. Serenity whispered;

"Oh my God, Kaiba!" and shook his arm. The demon now had a fireball in his hand, and waited for a response from Kaiba. He stood up to face the demon, who threw the fireball. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him. Kaiba flicked his wrists and spread his fingers, sending a fatal assault at the demon. It hit him dead on and the demon burst into flames and vanquished. But as the former had appeared, so did another, who threw yet another fireball. He held up his had and said;

"Fireball." in a demanding tone. It became a cascade of blue lights and changed its direction, flying back towards the demon. It became fire again just before it hit him, and he yelled in pain as he was destroyed. It was silent for a few seconds, both of them were too gobsmacked to speak. Kaiba looked down at his hands again, before looking at Serenity, who just said;

"I thought you didn't believe in magic."

"I didn't." he replied.

Kaiba called a limo and took Serenity home. To start with neither of them spoke, he didn't particularly want to talk to the mutt's sister, but she decided it was time to break the silence.

"Piper Paige and Phoebe told me that you couldn't control your powers," She said quietly, "what happened?"

"I remembered. Everything I was forced to forget came back in the few seconds before, including control."

"They told me. They've been doing their homework about you."

"I know. What did they tell you?"

"That I had powers…"

"Like what?"

"I quote: Empathy, Premonition, Levitation, Partial Shapeshifting and Telepathy."

Kaiba nodded at this. "So, you have full control now then?" she asked,

"I hope so. But the key to controlling Particular Manipulation is knowing how to control your temper." He said, surprising himself that he could recall this information.

"Oh." She said quietly. Could Kaiba do that? Such questions were philosophical. "I'll get out here this time, I don't need Joey yelling again." She said, "See ya Kaiba!" she wasn't expecting an answer, but he excelled himself;

"Bye." Not exactly cheerful, but it was an improvement, she thought, and walked into the house to find her brother, listening to the limo driving away.

**Once again, I find myself completing another chapter. Hope you liked it lol!**


	12. I am not a Midget Pharaoh!

**Chapter 12. "I am not a Midget Pharaoh!"**

"So, who should we be worrying about more then?" asked an impatient Paige,

"Not Kaiba, because when a demon trips his memory it'll all come flying back, and he'll be fine," said Piper, "I think Mokuba, maybe."

"Why?"

"Well, Mokuba's memory was erased when he was… six, so he wouldn't have known very much then, so he doesn't have any control at all."

"Why not Serenity?"

"Her powers are passive, so she can't actually hurt anybody physically, whereas if Mokuba's anything like his brother, he will."

"But Mokuba's not like his brother," said Phoebe quietly, "He's got an entirely different temperament."

"Yes but magic goes in bloodline so it's very probable that they'll have the same powers, but I think his powers might be assertive, not aggressive."

"Fill me in here: Aggressive? Assertive?" said Paige,

"There are three types of magic; Aggressive, Assertive, and Passive. Out of us three, I'm the aggressive one, you're the assertive one and Phoebe is the passive one. Aggressive powers are things like Electrokinesis and Particular Manipulation, so Kaiba's our aggressive one, assertive powers are things like orbing and telekinesis, and passive powers are things like Empathy, Telepathy and Premonition, so Serenity, as her name would imply, is the passive one. Which leaves Mokuba so if their magical bond is like ours his powers will be assertive."

"Why am I always the last one to know these things?" she said grumpily,

"Because you never ask. Anyway, back to what we said before, what about these Millennium Item things, they contain the spirits of the original masters don't they?"

"I think so." Said Phoebe.

"So… we get Yugi… Yami, or whatever his name is to let us use the Millennium Scepter to summon Seth's spirit. That would convince Kaiba." Said Piper, saying his name in distaste, remembering her argument with him. She wasn't angry about being nearly vanquished, but she was angry about his vile attitude. "C'mon. Orb."

Paige sighed, as she had been orbing around after charges all day, but she orbed all the same.

_At the Kame Game shop…_

Yugi sat on his bed, with the Millennium Scepter in his hands, examining it carefully. He was talking to his yami about it;

"_It's so weird that a spirit could be contained in one of these things." _Said Yugi,

"_And such a powerful one, at that." _Said Yami.

"_Seth has waited a long time, as have we all, but his hikari is very unlike him."_

"_How?"_

"_Seth was my best High Priest and magician. He must have vanquished more demons than any of the others put together, Kaiba doesn't believe that magic exists. Seth, although he was my rival, he was my cousin and friend, Kaiba doesn't want to know any of us. Although I can see reasons for his actions."_

"_What reasons would these be?"_

"_Kaiba's step – father was an evil magician and as you know was greedy for power, but he also hated it when anyone excelled him. He wanted a magical heir, that's why he adopted Seto, but when it became evident that Seto's powers would far excel his, he bound them and erased magic from his memory."_

"_Oh my God, you mean, Kaiba's done magic before then?"_

"_Yes, but being as practical as he is, he refused to believe that it ever existed."_

"_Will he ever remember?"_

"_Since he has more power than the man who put those spells on him I think that if something triggers his memory, it will flood back. If we could release Seth _**(A/N pronounced 'Set' people.) **_from the scepter, it might help, but there is no way of doing that."_

"_Can't you do something?"_

"_Originally, the Millennium Items were 'tailored_' _to suit the magical capacity of the master. The Scepter was the most powerful Item, as Seth was the most powerful magician. So no, the Puzzle can't match the Scepter." _

Yugi was about to ask Yami something else, but snapped out of the conversation when Piper, Paige and Phoebe orbed in. Yugi jumped back in fright, but Yami said;

"_Don't worry, let me talk to them."_ Yugi nodded and Yami became dominant.

"Umm… your Yugi, right?" said Paige uncertainly, as his appearance had changed

slightly.

"I'm Yugi's yami."

"Well you can help us then." said Piper confidently, "Can we see the Millennium Scepter?" YamiYugi picked it up and held it out to her, handle first. She picked it up, and immediately a rush of power hit her, telling her to drop it, but she held on to it determinedly.

"What do you need it for?" he asked,

"We can summon Seth's soul, only for a few hours, if that, to try and convince Kaiba that magic exists." She said.

"You can try. I have, but I have never succeeded. Seth's soul is too strong." He said.

"Well ours are too." She said to the scepter in an if-you-don't-want-to-tough-because-I'm-gonna-make-you tone. She put it on the floor and she and her sisters read the spell:

"_Hear these words, hear our cry,_

_ Spirit from the other side,_

_ Come to me,_

_ I summon thee,_

_ Cross now the Great Divide."_

The rod glowed brightly, and they all had to shield their eyes, but it stopped quickly and when they dared to look, the young High Priest was standing in front of them, The Scepter comfortably in his hand.

"Seth?" said Phoebe, "That you?"

"No, it's Ra, what does it look like?" he said sarcastically, his crisp British accent piecing the air.

"Yup, that's him." Said Paige.

"Hey, it's the genie of the Scepter!" said YamiYugi mockingly. Seth smirked;

"It's the midget Pharaoh!" He said.

"But technically you are a genie."

"Technically I'm not a genie, I'm a High Priest." He said. "Genies live in lamps, not Scepters, and genies do this;" he held his hands up in a praying stance near his chin and nodded sharply.

"So what do High Priests do then?" said YamiYugi, raising an eyebrow.

"This:" he said, holding up his hand and picking him up magically.

"Seth… put me down. Now!" he yelled.

"Alright Midget Pharaoh." Seth broke the spell and YamiYugi dropped, hitting the floor with a thud.

"I am not a midget Pharaoh!" he yelled again. Seth gave his classic smirk. Phoebe noticed that, for cousins, there was over a foot of height difference. Seth was about 6ft4 whereas YamiYugi was only about 5ft. It was quite funny actually, watching YamiYugi trying to stand up to Seth, who clearly wasn't bothered nor threatened by any of it.

"Seth, oh my God, you're dead!" said Phoebe daftly. The High Priest turned around, cape billowing, just like Kaiba's trenchcoat did.

"The Charmed Ones," he said, bowing to them, "Thank you for releasing me, if only temporarily."

"Let's hope it's not too temporary." Said Piper, "Paige, get Kaiba." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." She said, giving a mock salute and orbing out. She returned in seconds with a very pissed off Kaiba;

"What the hell!" he shouted, almost knocking Paige off balance. She walked away, very quickly. "What, are you doing, orbing me around like that!"

"You know what orbing is?"

"Yes!" he snarled.

"Who told you?"

"No-one. My memory's…" he never completed his sentence. He took a step back in shock when he saw Seth. "What in God's name…"

Seth returned his surprised expression, completely speechless. The sisters could see why, apart from Seth having darker skin, they were exactly identical.

"Ummm… Kaiba, this is Seth; your yami, Seth, this is Seto Kaiba; your hikari. Are we all acquainted? … Good." Said Piper bravely. Yugi became dominant again.

"Do you believe me now Kaiba?" he said calmly.

"I…I…" he said, then, forcing the words out;

…

"I believe you."

It would be pointless to argue any further, he decided. There was no denying anything now. He might as well be looking in a mirror. Seth smiled faintly, and went back inside the Scepter, which lay on the floor in front of Kaiba. Yugi, saying nothing, picked it up and offered it to him, handle first. Kaiba hesitated, eyeing it carefully, before holding out his hand, and taking hold of the handle. Power surged through his veins, and he collapsed, unconscious, before he could even feel himself hit the floor.

**Like it? Yes? No? Tell me!**


	13. Yami? Where?

**Chapter 13. Yami? Where? …**

Kaiba's POV…

What the hell happened? Maybe I'll wake up and discover its all a bad dream – huh, no such luck. My head was throbbing and I tried to raise a hand to it to rub my temples, but nothing happened. Was I unconscious again? I was completely paralysed, and couldn't move – so probably. Great.

"_Yes." _Someone said, apparently to me,

"_Yes what?" _I said,

"_Yes you are unconscious."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Seth. I'm surprised you'd forgotten, I wasn't counting on you having amnesia."_

Oh yes. I remember. The Scepter.

"_Why am I unconscious? … Again? And if I'm unconscious, how come I can feel my head throbbing?"_

"_Yes, that does happen…"_

"_What the hell do you mean? 'That does happen'?"_

"_That happened to me. It's the introduction of the Scepter's power to your blood and mind. It fades, but like with all new powers, it takes a little getting used to, for want of better words."_

Okay, I'm having a chat with a yami, my yami, in my head! What the hell?

"_Your mind is linked to mine. We do not share minds however, they are so alike that they share a telepathic link."_

"_Hey, can you read my thoughts?"_

"_Only if you let me. You can learn to prevent me from invading your thoughts, and since you have a particularly strong mind, that should not be a problem. But for now, until you learn that, I can read your mind."_

"_How do I learn?" _I asked him impatientlyThe thought of him being able to read my mind was disturbing.

"Only practice." He answered. I felt a strange sharp pain in my chest, but it faded quickly, as if it had only been half there. I heard Seth embrace it too, but he either took it worse than me, or it had been more painful for him. He willed it away as quickly as he could. I mentally smirked at being able to read his thoughts, if only for that second. 

"_What was that?" _I asked him,

"_We also share an empathic link, but you only feel a fraction of what I feel." _He said,

"And what, in God's name, provoked that?" I asked. He was trying to answer, but he clearly couldn't get the words out, and the pain came back stronger than before, I closed my eyes tightly until it faded, but this time, instead of trying to fight it, Seth relaxed and let his eyelids fall shut, enduring it bravely, but I could hear his breath becoming heavier as he laboured with it. Finally, he managed to tell me something; 

"_Kisara." _He said. Okay, it was a start.

"_Kisara. I was the reason she died. She was murdered in cold blood by my father, for her power. She was the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon…" he took a deep breath, the agony increasing. "He wanted her power for me, so then I would promote him. When I refused to kill her, he set about doing it, but he left it until it would be fatal to me too." I was confused now. How could it affect him? "I rescued her from some peasants who believed that her pale skin and hair was bad luck. She had very light blue hair, white skin and blue eyes. They were stoning her. I made them stop, and healed her. I brought her back to the palace and took her on as my apprentice. I spent a lot of time training her, she was clever and caught on quickly. I wasn't keen on it at first because I was up to my neck in work as it was, but I found that I enjoyed her company, as someone near my age who could actually claim intelligence. I found myself finding more and more time to train with her." He took another breath, but I didn't let him off yet. I listened carefully for the continuation. "I fell in love with her." He said shamelessly, "Deeper and deeper, the more I was with her. Isis once told me that she enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed hers. I dwelled on this. I knew that the social difference was too great. I couldn't sleep one night, and as a result, I wasn't up on time in the morning." He stopped again, shutting his eyes tightly and grimacing. But his hand was now clutching the material of his robes that covered his heart. He opened his eyes and said to me; "I can't tell you, I'm going to pass out at this rate. But I can show you." The black nothingness that obscured my vision was becoming clear, and for one gracious moment I thought I was waking up, but I wasn't. _

**Vision:**

_I found myself standing in the middle of what must have been Seth's bedchamber. He was asleep, but only just, as if he was on the verge of waking, but a particular part of his subconscience was keeping him in a dream. Suddenly, the blue eyes that were so like mine were open, he sat up, and he raised a hand to his head, as if to remind himself that whatever he had dreamt was only a dream. Observing the position of the sun, he cursed himself and got up and dressed quicker than I thought it humanely possible to do. He was ready all for his blue headdress thing and his gold sash. It hit me at this point that he couldn't see me, like I was a ghost. A beautiful female voice sounded from behind the door. Seth's head flew around, his chestnut hair resting around his eyes. He shouted something in Arabic, something that I strangely understood, and a girl, around his age, if anything a little younger. Light blue hair, blue eyes and pale skin disguised her for a moment, but I quickly realised that it was Serenity - mental note: why did I just call her that? She walked in and told him that Isis was worrying that he was ill. He said that he was fine and that he just overslept. He tied his gold sash around his waist, and walked over to the window and looked out onto the Nile. He continued, saying he had a bad dream He then corrected himself in saying that it was either a very good dream or a very bad one. She walked over and stood next to him, and asked him how that could be. He held his head in his hand again, and a gold triquertra glowed brilliantly on his forehead. She looked at him with curious eyes, but said nothing. He looked down at her kindly, as if to say thank you for asking but I'm fine. Just then, their eyes met, and both of them lingered in a trance, the gap between them slowly shrinking. His arm snuck around her waist, their eyes fell closed and their lips touched. I felt Seth's heart skip several beats at this, but I didn't get to see any more, and I was being drawn out of the vision. _

"_Oh," _I said,_ "so why the unbearable agony?"_

"_Because the bond we shared was true. A true bond creates a spiritual link, meaning that what the one feels, the other also feels. It also means that if one dies, then the other will almost certainly die too. Kisara was killed; slowly and painfully, I felt it too and I still do, but I didn't die, though all of me wanted to. So until we are reunited I exist in the pain I endured in my final days." _He said. Before, I would have called him ridiculous, but now I was sure he wasn't. Somewhat absently I noticed that I was feeling stronger, and I never continued the conversation, because I felt myself drift back into consciousness.

**Normal POV…**

"Hey, he's waking up!" said Phoebe excitedly, Serenity smiled brightly when she heard this news, and knelt down beside him. Paige had orbed them all, except Yugi, back to the Halliwell Manor, where Kaiba lay on the sofa, the Scepter held limply in his hand. Paige had gone off to help a charge, leaving Piper as the mentor. She watched Serenity brush some of his hair out of his eyes gently, and smiled faintly herself. The girl was so sweet, and reminded her of Phoebe. Both clever and dear. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaiba's royal blue eyes flickering open. For once, they didn't look cold and icy, but still had that same majestic clarity.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" asked Serenity calmly,

"I'm not sure," He said weakly, forcing himself to sit up, placing the Scepter at his side. "I think so."

"You passed out." Said Piper informatively.

"I figured." He said, his voice becoming stronger, "Where am I?"

"The Halliwell Manor." She replied. He nodded and stood up. Serenity, who was slightly doubtful of his stability, got up too, but he was fine.

"Thanks." He said to Piper, who nodded in acknowledgement. Serenity was quite amazed at his sudden change of character, but decided that it was for the better. He walked out in to the middle of the attic, "I just wanna try something." He assured them. Then he disappeared in a cascade of blue lights, and reappeared at the other end of the room. He looked down, sighing in relief, and said; "I haven't been able to do that in a long time."

"You're a whitelighter." Said Piper to herself, "So how can you do Particular Manipulation? It's a witch power."

"I'm half witch, half whitelighter, so I can do both." He said.

"Are you okay orbing back to Domino, or shall I get Paige?" she asked,

"No, I'm fine." He said, and offered his hand to Serenity, who nervously took it. She felt a strange shock when she did, but it subsided as they disappeared.

Sorry it took so long getting this one up, may take a bit getting the next one up too, but I will try peeps! Thanks for the reviews!


	14. WHAT!

Chapter 14 "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" 

They reappeared in the foyer of Kaiba's mansion, he neatly in balance, she dizzily.

"I'll call a limo." He said, and picked up his cell phone. She stood in silence while he punched numbers into the keypad and held it to his ear. When he hung up, he led the way outside. She wondered how any limo driver could ever get ready so fast, but then again, they were in the employment of Kaiba. As she got into the fancy car, she began to ask herself if she was right to believe these people.

"_Was I naïve?"_ she thought silently, _"Should I have trusted them?"_

"_In magic there is a very fine line between trust any being naïve, you have to learn to trust your instincts."_

"_And if my instincts are wrong?"_

"_As you learn, you will know what to trust and what not to trust."_

"_It seems so unreal."_

"_It is unreal. It's magic."_

Serenity was gradually clocking onto the fact that it was not her conscience that was answering these questions. She began to mentally panic, and asked another question;

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, Serenity,"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Kisara."_

"_What are you doing inside my head?"_

"_I'm your yami, of course." _Serenity almost paled at this, and looking at Kaiba, who also appeared to be in a world of his own, noticed the same confusion written frankly on his face. Something – presumably from Kisara – hit her heart, and being an empath, she felt it badly. Sorrow. Pain. Lost love. She asked her yami what it was, but got no answer, for Kisara's spirits had suddenly lightened and been uplifted. She found that this was also affecting her, and she noticed her heart beating faster. She looked at Kaiba, who had apparently come out of his daydream and was looking at her in the same way. Both of them tried to fight their yamis, but they were unsuccessful, and both of them were forced into their soul rooms, the doors locked. They yelled at Seth and Kisara, but they took little notice.

"Kisara?" said Seth uncertainly. He was sure that after millennia of existing in pain, it was impossible that something this good should happen.

"Seth?" she asked in the same tone. They stared a little more, but did not hesitate more in wrapping their arms around each other. Kisara buried her face in his robes and began to sob, while he his in her pale hair.

"I can't believe it." He whispered to her. The pain that had made his existence more painful than that of a demon burning in Purgatory was now fading into the sensation of true love. He heard his hikari yelling explicit threats at him, and smirked to himself. He had just had a wicked idea.

"Kisara, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked slyly, pulling away so he could see her face.

"I do believe I am." She replied, giving a moment to listen to her hikari's mind-blowing attempts. She and Seth had lost themselves in the other's eyes again, and the gap between them was closing. Their eyes slipped shut and their heads swam. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her hands travel up his back and rest on his muscular shoulders. Then, regretfully, they let their hikari's out of their soul rooms.

Kaiba and Serenity drifted back into physical consciousness, both slightly dazed and dizzy. Once their heads cleared, they realised that they were in each other's arms; lips locked, eyes sealed shut. They pulled back immediately, but their arms remained wrapped loosely around each other.

"Wha?" said Kaiba, hearing Seth snickering in the back of his mind.

"_Seth, what are you doing?"_

"_Snickering."_

"_What the hell did you think you were doing!"_

"_Being me."_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_The fact that your fate is now sealed."_

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" _

While Kaiba continued to yell at Seth, Serenity was trying to interrogate Kisara:

"_Kisara? What are you doing?" _… no answer. Kisara was too busy giggling.

"_Sorry, couldn't resist." _She said between lurches.

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"_

"_I love Seth, hikari."_

"_Seth?"_

"_Your friend's yami."_

_Oh great. _She thought.

"_I heard that!" _Kisara snapped.

"_You love him? Truly?"_

"_Yes." _Said Kisara, mentally biting her lip, _"Our destinies were entwined, but they were never fulfilled. You have a chance to live that destiny."_

"_What?"_

"_You and he are destined for each other."_

"_NO WAY! Seto Kaiba? Uh uh, not in a million years!"_

"_You'd e surprised actually. Seth and I set you up – no pun intended, sorry – and although you pulled back, you haven't let go, and neither has he." _Serenity observed that Kisara was right. Her hands were still resting on his shoulders, and his arms were still loosely wrapped around her waist. She felt so safe there…

Back with Kaiba's conversation, Seth was telling him the same thing. He mentally scolded his yami, but his arms had locked themselves in place, and he couldn't move them. At that point both yamis ceased to answer any questions, and when the hikaris found that they weren't getting any response, they snapped back into the fact that they had become closer since pulling back. They found themselves looking deeply into each other's eyes, and when they tried to say something, nothing came out. The gap was getting smaller… smaller… smaller… until their mouths connected again. A feeling of growing pleasure swept over them. Pleasure became bliss. Kaiba pulled her closer, and the two remained, until the limo drew to a halt.


	15. The Aftermath

Chapter 15. The Aftermath… SERENITY'S POV… 

**I just kissed Seto Kaiba. And made it look like I meant it! Why did I do that? I hate the guy! Look what he did to poor Joey! That wasn't his fault mind you but still! And now I'm lying on my bed with my face in my pillow. Oh great and now I'm suffocating! Oh well done Serenity you sure have put your foot in it! You're going to die from lack of oxygen all because you kissed Kaiba… I suppose it's reasonable punishment… This is my life! Or death, as it may seem… AHHH!**

"**_Why are you angry?" _said Kisara innocently. Ha, now I have someone else to blame!**

"**_What do you think?" _I asked her despairingly, _"I just kissed Kaiba!"_**

"_**I know, I set you up."**_

"**_Oh thanks." _I said sarcastically. Oh now I'm beginning to sound like him too! This is so not good. _"Why did you do that?"_**

"_**As I said, I couldn't resist, besides, you're no worse off are you?"**_

"_**Er, Hello? My life is in turmoil!"**_

"_**And I'll bet his is too."**_

"_**That's even worse! You must have known I didn't like him!"**_

"_**It didn't look like that when you were at the Halliwell Manor."**_

"_**Well, I didn't okay?"**_

"_**You defended him before. Why not now? I'll tell you why; it's because you are worried that if you end up falling in love with him then your brother will be angry, and if you love them both you'll have to choose between them."**_

"_**What! That's ridiculous!"**_

"_**Is it? I'm an empath too you know, I know exactly what you're feeling."**_

**I paused for a moment. When I had looked into his deep blue eyes, I hadn't pushed him away, or slapped him. Had I wanted to kiss him? I acted like I was madly in love with him… NO! Don't even go there! I know I'm sensible enough not to kiss anyone I don't want to kiss, so why? Did I feel something? Did _he _feel something? This was all too confusing. I threw my head into my pillow again and bashed it several times against the soft linen, until I gave myself a headache. Oh great! I didn't think my life could possibly get any worse. How wrong I was…**

**KAIBA'S POV…**

**What the hell happened? Why? Why? Why! Why did I do that? It was like I had no control. What's that? The High Priest is snickering again. He's really starting to annoy me, although something told me that that was the whole idea.**

"**_What now?" _I asked him impatiently.**

"You really are my reincarnation. Now I see how pitiful I must have seemed, however you are a tough act to beat, hikari."

"**_What?" _I questioned him again. My anger was rising again, but since regaining my memory I seem to have more control over it, probably because I'll blow something up if I loose it.**

"**_Been there and done it." _He said, tapping the side of his nose smugly. God he really is like me… _"As I said, your destinies are entwined. You will fall for her, whether you want to or not."_**

"**_Ha! I don't think so!" _I said in a tone several times lower than normal, _"How stupid do you think I am? Magic is okay but that is crossing the line!"_**

"**_Funnily enough, that's exactly what I said." _He said, _"You seemed to be absolutely fine with her in the limo, in fact, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were rather enjoying it."_**

"_**SETH! THAT WAS YOU, NOT ME!"**_

"**_Technically it was you."_**

"**_But ACTUALLY it was you!" _I yelled. I heard him mutter "damn" to himself. I smirked to myself at having beaten him.**

"Apart from Priest Akunadin, I've never come across something I truly detest. If I didn't know before, I think I've just discovered it."

"**_What do you truly detest then Seth?" _I said sarcastically,**

"**_Arguing with someone who is as intelligent as myself." _He said. Ha! I love being clever! I put my hand to my ear;**

"**_Sorry Seth, didn't quite catch that," _I said triumphantly.**

"**_Shut up."_ He snapped, _"Anyway, you still kissed her of your own accord, because the second time I wasn't dominant."_**

**I decided to think my answer through before replying, but I managed too get lost in my thoughts. Why had I done that? I didn't let go of her, it was like I was paralysed from the neck down. When it happened the second time, I felt something I never felt for anybody except Mokuba, but this was different, not a brotherly love, something that made my heart skip several beats at a time. Something that had almost sent me writhing in bliss. What the hell am I saying? Oh good, Seth's stopped talking to me, and has presumably retired to some place in the back of my mind where I can't hear him snickering. The further the better! I'm not gonna think about this anymore, I have too much work to do.**

**_Meanwhile, in the Underworld…_**

_**(Normal POV)…**_

**"It won't work Taihe, they're the Charmed Ones."**

"**Yes, they are the Charmed Ones, but everyone has a weakness, including them."**

"**They will vanquish us all!"**

"**Not this time." Said the demon, picking up a black potion she had just brewed. "This is a modified replica of the potion that led to the vanquish of Melinda Warren all those years ago. It is a binding potion, which will temporarily bind their powers, long enough for us to kill them."**

"**How do you propose we get them down here?" said the minion doubtfully,**

"**We use bait, as always. They will think it's a normal attack."**

"**Who's the bait?"**

"**Someone they don't know very well, but well enough to make them try and make a rescue. You see, if we were to kidnap the baby, for instance. The emotions provoked will be too powerful, and then we would be killed. That is where we have been going wrong. We need someone who won't provoke the emotions that trigger their powers."**

"**Let's run through this again. We'll take this person hostage, wait for them to attempt a rescue, throw the potion, kill them, kill the hostage."**

"**Yes."**

"**So who is the hostage?" Taihe chuckled evilly at the thought of being 'the-one-who-killed-the-Charmed-Ones'. She looked at her minion and said definitely;**

"**Serenity Wheeler."**


	16. Now, the game begins

**Chapter 16. Now the game begins.**

Serenity woke to the noise of her evil alarm clock, hit it with a half-hearted whack and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She reluctantly got up, and got ready for school. She walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. Her hand was still on the knob, when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she turned to see a man dressed in leather – similar to the one that had attacked Kaiba – standing in front of her. She tried to make for her room again, but the demon caught her wrist and they seemingly disappeared into thin air.

They reappeared in a heavily protected part of the Underworld. She immediately tried to punch him, but he blocked it easily and sent a blow at her head, knocking her out.

When she woke, she found herself sitting against the far wall. She tried to stand up, but just before she reached her full height, she hit her head on an invisible barrier that forced her back down again. A force field. She heard someone chuckling, and looked around. She saw a woman in the door way, with a small bottle in her hand, voice tinged with evil;

"Now, the game begins."

"SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!" she yelled, but the demon woman turned away, leaving her and her voice behind.

**_Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor…_**

"Ahhh! Damn whitelighter senses!" growled Paige,

"What's up?" said Piper,

"I can hear someone yelling for help but I can't locate them." She said, holding her finger to her ear, trying to concentrate.

"Keep trying." Said Piper, taking on a serious tone, "Who does it sound like?"

"Errr… It sounds like… that girl Serenity, I think a demon's got her."

"C'mon, orb us there." Said Phoebe, getting up from her chair,

"I can't, can't locate her."

"Just orb, you'll get there. How'd you think I ever found you guys?" said leo, who was trying to feed baby Chris.

"I could end up somewhere in Antarctica!" she said.

"You won't. Just trust yourself." He said reassuringly.

"Okay, Underworld holiday checklist:

Potions, plenty of," said Piper,

"Check,"

"Spell, written and tested,"

"Check,"

"Suitable amounts of caffeine in bloodstream,"

"I think that's it then, c'mon, orb orb orb!"

**_Somewhere in the Underworld…_**

Piper, Paige and Phoebe orbed into the room to see Serenity sitting near the far wall.

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe, no! It's a trap!" she yelled, but she was too late. The demon woman appeared from behind them, and threw the potion bottle at their feet. The glass shattered and the potion turned into a gas which traveled up so quickly that they didn't have time to think about holding their breath. When the gas subsided, Piper flicked her wrists, but nothing happened. Paige tried to orb shards of the bottle at her, but nothing happened. The demon cackled and made a fireball in her hand.

"Uh oh this is not good!" said Piper, as she and the others backed away, ready to dodge the fireball.

**_Meanwhile, at Kaiba's Mansion…_**

"Ahhh! Damn whitelighter senses!" Kaiba growled, hitting his ear against his hand, but it did nothing for the shrill sound.

"_Ah. I know what you mean, hikari." _Said Seth.

"_What the hell is this? I know whitelighters are supposed to sense their charges, but; 1. I don't have any charges, and 2. Last time I checked, they didn't nauseate you!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_What?"_

_The last time I got a calling like this was just before Kisara's death." _He said, _"At the time I couldn't place it either, but now it is unmistakable. The cry of someone you truly care about."_

"_Who? Mokuba is next door." _He said, jerking his head towards the lounge. Seth shook his head in despair,

"You are such an ice cube. Is he the only one you care about? Or is there another?" "If you are going on about Wheeler's sister, you couldn't be more wrong!" 

"_You don't think you do, but when you kissed her, a powerful bond was created between you and her. Something you will both grow into, which will then in turn grow into you."_

"_Seth! I have had enough of you telling me this stuff!" _he mentally yelled, so loud in faact, he was surprised that Mokuba didn't hear it.

"_Are you going to help her then? Because if you aren't, I am."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" _Kaiba snarled, remembering the last time Seth took over without his consent.

"_I would." _He said smugly, _"So you can orb yourself down to the Underworld then. or I'm sure Kisara and I can make you and her do something very entertaining…"_

"_SETH IF YOU DO ANYTHING…"_

"_You'll do what? Kill me? Earth to hikari, I'm already dead, I haven't got much to lose."_

"_I bet YamiYugi never does this."_

"_No, but then again he is the Midget Pharaoh. He can only do so much without collapsing." _Kaiba had to smile at that. _"If you don't start orbing sometime soon, the Charmed Ones will be dead as well. No pressure." _Kaiba finally gave in to his somewhat annoying yami, and orbed out into the Underworld.


	17. Two Lovebirds with one Stone

**Chapter 17. Two lovebirds with one stone.**

Kaiba orbed into a dark corridor, with damp rock walls and a sand floor. He could barely see his own hand, let alone a demon, but screaming voices made him look in their direction, and he began to run towards them, his spotless trenchcoat billowing behind him. He stopped at the doorway to see about eight demons and four darklighters circling the Charmed Ones and Serenity, all primed to attack. Piper saw Kaiba and nudged Phoebe, giving a discreet glance his way. Kaiba raised his hands, letting the power gather in his wrists. He flicked them quickly, and the two nearest demons, along with fireballs yelled in pain and burst into flames. Two down, another ten to go, but he'd now attracted the attention of the others, including Taihe. Phoebe tried to get the attention of one by throwing a well-aimed kick at the nearest to her, sending him into the wall and knocking him out, but another two demons grabbed her arms. She yelled for her sisters, but they had been grabbed too. The next three demons threw energy balls at him, but he held up his palms and stopped them in mid-air. He flicked his wrists at each demon in turn, overloading them with power and making them vanquish. The last two demons tried physical attacks, the overpowering looks of hate on their faces gave the obvious reason as to their foolishness in trying, and he threw lightning volts at them, rendering them dead, and surprising himself in the process.

He could remember vanquishing demons as a child, but he never had powers like this, not this strong, and the strange thing was that he could control them. He liked that. He noticed the darklighters orb out, and he knelt down to disable Serenity's force field. It disappeared, and she stiffly got to her feet, however this happy moment didn't last, because one of the darklighters had orbed in again, crossbow poised.

"Seto!" she yelled, but she wasn't quick enough. He turned to face it, but the arrow had already left the crossbow and it hit him just below the collarbone. He grabbed at it, but was unconscious before he could pull it out, and he hit the sand floor with a soft thud.

"Oh my God!" she said, as she knelt down beside him. Piper looked for the darklighter, but it had already orbed out. She too knelt down by Kaiba and yanked the arrow out. All of them tried to wake him, but to no avail. He had gone cold and his face had paled slightly.

"Seto no!" Serenity cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and propped him up, telling him again and again to wake up.

"Ahhh. Dear dear. He will never wake up you know. Pity actually, he had rather impressed me. Oh, and I would brace myself if I were you," said Taihe – who had come back – addressing Serenity, "The pain of losing a true love is worse than any physical pain, I assure you, and the vast majority do not live through it. I like to call it; killing two lovebirds with one stone." She said, a smirk playing on her face. "I do not expect you to either. What a shame, two young sorcerers killed in one day, but then again this is the Underworld… Oh temper temper." She said, referring to the sisters, who had stood up between them and Taihe. Piper looked as if she was ready to explode, or make something explode, if she were able to.

"You won't live." She said, her voice, like Kaiba's - lowered several tones when she was angry, and now was no exception.

"My dear, you forget that you have no powers, and hence would not be able to kill me if you tried." She laughed to herself. This only enraged Piper more. She couldn't let them die… she wouldn't. "However, I can kill you." She said, producing I fireball in her hand. The sisters ducked, letting it strike the wall behind them. "Tch tch tch. How pathetic. I expected better of you…"

Meanwhile, as Taihe continued her speech, Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and he grasped his wound. He put a finger to his lips, a sign for Serenity to keep quiet. She did so obediently. Finding the strength, he began to get to his feet. Serenity frantically signaled for him to stay down, but he stood all the same. Taihe, who was so into her speech, never noticed his tall figure rise from behind the sisters, who hadn't noticed either. He shut his eyes, and began to summon all the power he had. Power he never knew he could muster. A silver triquertra began to glow brightly on his forehead, and a gust of wind began to blow around the room, picking his trenchcoat up in waves. Taihe turned to face the sisters again, and paled when she saw him. The sisters, confused at her sudden loss of colour, turned around to see him standing behind them. They smiled at Serenity, who acknowledged them mutually. Kaiba began to recite a spell, a spell taught to him by his mother, brought forward from the very back of his memory, back into his mind's eye;

"_Hell threw you from its inner core,_

_But earth won't hold you anymore,_

_And since Heaven cannot be your place,_

_Your flesh and blood, I now erase."_

The gust of wind concentrated around the demon woman, disallowing her freedom. She screamed as the power hit her, making her burst into flames. Even in the second or so after she combusted, her eerie voice could still be heard echoing in the demonic chambers around them. Simultaneously, due to the potion-brewer being vanquished, the effects of the potion subsided, and the sisters felt their powers flood back from dormancy. Kaiba's hand reached up to his wound again, provoking mad questioning from them all as to if he was alright;

"I'm fine."

"Fine my foot! You were hit by a god-forsaken darklighter arrow!" scoffed Piper.

"I'm amazed you woke up so soon. At all, in truth." Said Phoebe gladly, "I'm also amazed you're still conscious after having performed a spell like that and having been hit by the poison arrow. By the way, how's it feeling?"

"Painful." He said.

"Funny actually that the poison, although it rendered you unconscious and is still causing you great agony," said Paige analytically, "was only effective for a very short amount of time. In fact, if you didn't have a hole in your shoulder, I'd thin you were fine. You must be stronger than we thought."

"Thanks." He said.

"_Finally, something he actually means." _Thought Piper to herself. "We really out to get that healed." She said concernedly.

"I'll get an Elder." Said Paige,

"No, don't bother, my brother can heal me." He said certainly, casting doubts among the sisters. They looked to one another, and then Piper said;

"Fine, but we're staying with you until we can't see a hole in your shoulder!"

"C'mon," he said, offering his hand to Serenity, who took it, eagerly this time. When their hands touched, he felt a shock travel up his arm, and dissipate to every part of him. It was a pleasurable shock, one he strangely liked. A lot. He didn't dare show it, but he knew that Serenity felt it too. He heard Seth say;

"_I told you so hikari, and you have."_

"_Shut up." _He told his yami.

"_You never learn, do you?"_ Kaiba chose not to answer this remark, and orbed them back to his mansion, with the sisters not far behind them.


	18. Candy, anyone?

**Chapter 18. Candy, anyone?**

**Awww… the last chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Mokuba lay on his bed, reading a comic. He dully turned the page, thinking of his brother. He hadn't seen him in hours, but it was very normal for Seto to shut himself in his study for that amount of time, so Mokuba didn't suspect that anything was wrong, apart from the fact that his brother was sometimes working himself beyond exhaustion, however he was, and had been sensing it for the past few days, that something hadn't been quite right with him, but the strange ebbing ha subsided that morning and he hadn't worried any further, until a few minutes ago, when a new ebbing became apparent. He sensed that his brother was in pain, but that was as far as he could tell. He heard someone run up the stairs, and looked around when someone, heavily panting, burst into his room. It was Serenity.

"Mokuba, you have to come quick! Seto's hurt and we need you to heal him!"

Mokuba's eyes widened. He remembered being able to heal, especially one memorable occasion when Seto had fallen off his seat when he heard that he and Mokuba were going to be adopted, for definite, and the paperwork had been signed and finalised, but he didn't know if he could do it now. He ran down the stairs to see his brother and the three witches standing there.

"Oh my God Seto what happened!" he yelled.

"He got hit by a darklighter arrow." Said Piper, "You have to heal him."

Mokuba looked at his brother, who looked back at him as if to say 'please'. His eyes were no longer cold and piercing, but they had warmed and had a life to them that Mokuba remembered them having when Seto was a child. He nodded and made his hands hover over the wound. He shut his eyes tightly and willed the wound to disappear. The soft glow of healing appeared and the wound got smaller… smaller… until it wasn't there anymore. He wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face in his trenchcoat. Seto smiled warmly, something Serenity had never seen him do before, something which made him look even more handsome than ever. Mokuba let go and hugged her too. When he let her go, he addressed the sisters;

"Thank you so much for rescuing him." He said,

"Umm… actually it was him that rescued us." Said Phoebe, jerking her thumb towards him. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, making her laugh, "Ask him."

"Kaiba?" said Piper, "… Thank you. For saving us. You didn't have to come but you did and you were hurt doing it. I misjudged you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and almost vanquishing you, but actually my yami threatened to um… take matters into his own hands if I didn't." That made them all giggle.

"I bet he did too." She said.

"Mokuba…" said Phoebe evilly, eyeing up Seto and Serenity, "D'you wanna come with us back to the Manor for a bit? We have some really cool candy."

"We have candy? How come I didn't know about it?" said Paige uncertainly.

"Phoebe, I can see that evil grin." Said Piper, knowing what was coming next.

"Wow, really?" he said, suspecting himself what she was thinking.

"Well, yeah. We wanna treat you." She said, trying hard to stop her evil grin from spreading into evil laughter.

"Can I go Seto?"

"Yes, if they don't keep you too long."

"Twenty minutes tops?"

"Yay!"

"Twenty minutes tops." Said Piper again, taking Mokuba's hand and Paige's. Just before they orbed out, Phoebe said;

"Twenty minutes, no more, no _less._" Leaving them puzzled. Then it hit them. They were alone.

"Kaiba, thanks for saving me too." She said. She walked up to him and drew him into a hug. He felt his arms respond, but this time, he made no attempt to fight it, and his hands rested on her back.

"It's okay." He said. She felt his eyes boring down on her, and looked up to meet them, but she couldn't tear herself away from them again. Their gazes locked, and once again, the gap between them began to close slowly. Too slowly, the suspense was killing them. Finally their lips came together, and bliss exploded in both of them. She slid her hands up his back, letting one rest in his hair and the other massaging his tense shoulders. He drew her closer and deepened the kiss, his head swimming. Eventually, they broke apart for lack of oxygen, both breathing heavily. He realised that Seth was right. Did he love her? He didn't know how, he hardly knew her, but no one had ever made him feel like this before. Ever. He opened his eyes and prepared himself to say something he thought he would never say;

"I love you." Before closing the gap again. This time she felt his tongue brush her lip, and she let him in. Seth, meanwhile, whispered in his hikari's ear;

"_I told you so." _He was expecting an angry reply, but when he didn't get one, he decided that he would taunt his hikari about it later. He loved being right.


End file.
